The Heirs
by Sellie E. Walker
Summary: Para Alec Lightwood mudarse a Idris era lo peor. Los millonarios egocéntricos y malagradecidos... como su familia y Magnus Bane. Este es el heredero del Hotel Zeus, considerado encantador y seductor pero... ¿Quien es realmente? ¿Alguien inocente y alguien engreído podrán realmente enamorarse? AU. OC. LEMON.
1. Bienvenido a Idris

**Bueno primero déjenme presentarme. Soy una adicta a los libros y este es mi primer fanfic. La verdad es que me daba un poco de vergüenza ya que nunca me había atrevido a publicar mis historias. Sin mas que decir espero que les guste y nos leemos mas abajo :) Con cariño Sellie.**

**PD: El titulo "The Heirs" significa "los herederos" (solo por si las dudas)**

**PD: Como ya saben los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y bla, bla, bla... ¡Al diablo con esto! (?)**

**ADELANTE PRIMER CAPITULO! XD**

**CAPITULO 1**

**BIENVENIDO A IDRIS.**

**(SHOPPING, LIBROS Y... OJOS VERDES)**

Idris era un lugar sin duda hermoso, desde los inmensos bosques que se extendían por detrás de las casas, y que nadie se atrevía adentrarse en ellos, hasta el puente que llevaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Idris era demasiado hermoso para hacerle justicia.

Sin embargo para Alec no lo era. Él no quería estar en ese lugar, y mucho menos quería vivir allí precisamente, pero ¿De que servia quejarse? No ganaría nada con ello y jamás se habría puesto en contra de las decisiones de sus padres. Era el hijo perfecto. Tranquilo e inteligente. Su padre estaba orgulloso y eso era lo importante ¿No? La respuesta siempre seria si, aun cuando se sienta disconforme con esta.

Alec observo su nueva habitación. Era hm… perfecta. Espaciosa, con balcón, una biblioteca y un armario lo bastante grande como para que entren seis personas, y muy blanca. Y lo peor de todo, con todos esos lujos y caprichos que le brindaban su familia, es que ese no era su hogar. New York lo era. La gente caminando apresuradamente con tal de llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible, el olor a cemento y ¿sudor?... y por ultimo las pocas personas que eran sus amigos. Ahora, devuelta, tendría que ser el chico solitario y encerrado en su propio mundo.

Suspiro dejando caer la maleta en la cama, esta no era tan amplia pero lucia cómoda. Sin más preámbulos coloco su ropa en los placares, luego camino por el pasillo que daba a las otras habitaciones para tocar la puerta de una de estas.

Isabelle la abrió enseguida dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—Es un lindo lugar —dijo apoyándose en la puerta—espero que los chicos igual —Alec simplemente le dedico una mueca—. Aunque aparentemente no a todos les gusta. Oye se que es un cambio bastante grande pero hay que ver el lado bueno.

—Y ¿Cuál es? —pregunto Alexander cruzándose de brazos.

—En el centro hay un centro comercial muy grande. Además hay rebajas en cualquier cosa rotosa y de origen desconocido —Izzy miro la ropa de su hermano para luego negar con la cabeza.

—¡Oye!

—Es la pura verdad mi querido hermano.

Antes de que Alec pudiera contestar Jace subió por la escalera con cara de hastío.

—¿Saben que es lo peor en todo el mundo? —pregunto molesto.

—La impotencia —respondió Izzy. Jace se relajo y sonrío.

—Al contrario, descubrí que en el baño…

Antes de que terminara Alexander e Isabelle contestaron por él.

—NO HAY ESPEJO.

—A ver explíquenme ¡¿Cómo en una casa que costo demasiado no hay un maldito espejo?!

Izzy simplemente lo ignoro, aunque en su interior le daba la razón, y bajo a la sala principal. Jace la miro estupefacto y luego miro a su hermanastro. Alec se dedico solamente a encoger los hombros y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

En la sala se encontraban cajas esparcidas por todos lados, los hombres del camión de mudanzas entraban y salían mientras recibían órdenes de Maryse Lightwood. La mujer lucia encantadora incluso a unos cien metros de distancia. El cabello negro y largo esta atado en una coleta prolija y un leve maquillaje adornaba su rostro haciéndola lucir más joven.

—Mamá quiero y, por supuesto, voy visitar la ciudad —dijo Isabelle con una rapidez devastadora —, y como sabemos que no puedo evitar observar las tiendas y el leve deseo de comprarme algo necesito dinero y tú eres el banco personal mas generoso y perfecto del mundo.

Jace y Alec miraron a las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo para luego observarse entre ellos y levantar una ceja. Izzy a veces era cruel y astuta. Sin embargo, Maryse lo era más.

—Hija en este momento no tengo lo que pides —Maryse tecleo en su teléfono ignorándola completamente.

—No lo pido, lo exijo.

—¿Si? Recuerdo habértelo dado hace una semana —Maryse finalmente levanto la vista y frunció el ceño —. Además recuerda que yo no manejo el dinero hija, por lo que no vengas a derramar tus lágrimas conmigo ya que seria una perdida de agua salada y no queremos ver a tus ojitos quieres dinero… ve con tu padre.

Eso marco el final de la conversación. Isabelle enojada y con Alec y Jace detrás fueron hasta la puerta para irse a "pasear", lo cual era una tortura para Isabelle. Antes de salir Maryse agrego:

—Alexander.

—¿Si? —pregunto este.

—Tienes la cremallera baja.

Las mejillas de Alec se tiñeron de un rojo puro al escuchar la risa de uno de los empleados que traía una caja. Izzy y Jace también se , y con la cremallera subida, se dirigió a la salida.

El resplandor del sol cegó sus ojos por lo que intento acostumbrar un poco su vista para observar el amplio vecindario, donde ahora seria su nuevo "hogar", que se extendía por los alrededores. El verde de los árboles y el suelo estaba presente por todos lados. El cielo sin nubes y la brisa suave provocaron un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Se podría decir que en Idris todo era perfecto, y eso es justamente lo que no le gustaba. Lo perfecto le hacia recordar que él no lo era y la falsa persona en la que se había convertido con los años.

Las viviendas de los habitantes eran demasiado grandes, incluso la suya propia. Todos los habitantes de Idris eran personas importantes en el mundo de la política, farándula y empresarial. Cabía decir que eso no era muy reconfortante y cómodo, por el simple hecho de que el no era sociable y era pésimo para las tres categorías, aunque aparentaba serlo. Se pregunto si alguna vez podría mostrarse tal cual era y si lo hacia tendría consecuencias. El orgullo de su familia se vería arruinado si lo decía siquiera.

—¡Ey! —grito Jace y con Izzy a su lado. Cuando llegaron hacia él le mostraron la tarjeta de crédito, que supuso era de su padre —. La tenemos. Fue mas fácil de lo que creíamos, simplemente teníamos que decirles que íbamos a comprar los materiales para el colegio.

Sorprendido, Alec recordó que pasado mañana seria su primer día de clases en el Instituto de Idris, en el cual solo se admitían a familias importantes y aquellos estudiantes que entraban con una beca, los cuales eran pocos. Alexander tenia una y esta le daba el permiso de que sus hermanos ingresaran con el sin pagar una exagerada cantidad de dinero. Sus padres no dudaron en rechazarla ya que había sido obra suya inscribir a su hijo, y este no tenia ni idea. Aunque tenía entendido que aun si no obtenía la beca de todas formas Robert y Maryse iban a ingresarlos a ese Instituto. «La familia Lightwood siempre tiene lo mejor» ese era el lema y lo que lo había apartado de su vida.

—Es verdad —dijo con tristeza.

Sus hermanos lo observaron sabiendo el peso que tenia que llevar el hijo mayor de una familia como la suya, donde el orgullo y prejuicio esta por sobre todo. La felicidad quedaba en segundo plano.

—Hermano no te preocupes, de seguro hay personas como tú —inquirió Jace.

—¿Cómo yo?

—Claro. Con lo aburrido y nerd ¿captas?

—Capto —Jace sonrío —. Capto lo idiota e engreído que eres Jonathan.

La sonrisa de este se esfumo al escuchar su nombre completo. Alec sabia lo que provocaba en el, ya que su ex novia le decía todo el santo día «Oh Jonathan bésame. Oh Jonathan…»

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

—Discúlpame Johnny —se burlo con voz de mujer. Izzy se río a más no poder.

Sin dejar que Jace replicara, Alec comenzó a caminar. La vecina de enfrente sonrío mientras regabas las plantas de su jardín. La anciana tenia una piel muy clara y las arrugas en su rostro le daban un toque delicado, su vestido liso de un verde pálido le sentaba encantador junto con su cabello oscuro. Incluso, parecía amigable.

Esa gigantesca estructura que se alzaba delante de él DEFINITIVAMENTE no podía ser un centro comercial. Alexander se espanto cuando la imagen de su hermana comprando, compulsivamente, vino a su mente. Tendría que sacarla de allí y no por las buenas. Observo a Isabelle y vio la gigantesca sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

—Chicos, preparen sus piernas, porque de aquí no saldremos en un largo tiempo.

Jace asintió feliz. Él era otro comprador compulsivo. La idea de Jace probándose ropa y mirándose en el espejo preguntando "¿Cómo me veo?, si lo sé soy muy sexy" le dio un escalofrío espantoso. Era su primer día en su nuevo hogar y ya la estaba pasando fatal ¿Acaso el karma se burlaba de él?

—Podríamos solo dedicarnos a comprar lo que necesitamos e irnos de una buena vez —sugirió Alec ganándose los rostros de desaprobación de sus hermanos.

—Alec… deja de ser tan aguafiestas y relájate —le reprocho Izzy para luego tirar del brazo a los dos muchachos y obligarlos a entrar al edificio.

Pensar que podría encajar en un mundo como ese era simplemente una entupida ilusión que producía su cerebro para subirle la autoestima. Nada en él podría siquiera encajar con el perro a su izquierda, y el canino lucia demasiado elegante con la chaqueta de cuero que traía encima ¿Por qué torturar a un animal indefenso? Alexander se deshizo de esos pensamientos y siguió caminando, topándose con las miradas de varias personas. Eso sin lugar a dudas lo puso muy colorado y nervioso. En cambio, Izzy y Jace parecían cómodos y acostumbrados a que los observaran por su belleza. Isabelle por vestir ropa cara y ajustada, además de los tacos de aguja de Christian Louboutin… un momento ¿Desde cuando él sabia de eso?

—Debo conseguirme amigos —dijo para si al darse cuenta de que izzy lo había contagiado con "moditis".

Luego estaba jace… y bueno él era genial por donde lo vieras. Sus cabellos rubios y ojos dorados le daban el aspecto de un ángel. Vestido de cuero, levemente bronceado con músculos que resaltaban en sus brazos y hombros y su metro ochenta y cinco. Y por ultimo estaba Alec, delgado pero no demasiado, con una piel tan blanca como la leche, el cabello tan negro como la oscuridad misma y los ojos azules cual zafiros.

Cuando levanto la vista del suelo observo asustado a ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido.

—Dios… bien hecho Alec, ahora tus hermanos irán a recepción y te llamaran por el parlante —se dijo a si mismo revolviendo su cabello con la mano.

Camino un poco recorriendo y subiendo escaleras, mirando las vitrinas y evitando las miradas de los desconocidos. Entonces, fijo su mirada en el local de Giorgio Armani. Este estaba lleno de gente y Alec por simple curiosidad se acerco a chismear.

Los empleados del local estaban alrededor de un hombre. Una de las muchachas a su costado tomo un metro y medio en largo de su espalda, la cual estaba sin camisa. El corazón de Alec se acelero.

—Es tan sexy —dijo una de las tantas mujeres que observaban al hombre.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Es el heredero del hotel Zeus.

_¿Zeus?,_ pensó Alec haciendo una mueca divertida, _Que nombre más raro._

Salio de allí notando lo aburrido que era estar observando a un hombre con el torso desnudo y que su corazón estuviera apunto de salirle por la boca… sin duda muy aburrido.

_Alexander concéntrate_, pensó para sus adentros. Y siguió caminando.

* * *

Todo eso lo estaba cansando. Desde la mujer que tocaba su espalda "casualmente" hasta la gente que lo observaba afuera del ño recordándose porque estaba allí. Su muy jodido abuelo y padre decían que las apariencias lo eran todo. Tenían razón. Si no fuera por su estatus social, económico y atractivo ya estaría por los suelos. Los viejos eran inteligentes, a pesar de sus arrugas y el mal humor.

—Ya hemos finalizado señor Bane —concluyo el modista. Magnus se arreglo la camisa y acomodo su cabello. Se coloco el reloj de oro de su bisabuelo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón dijo:

—Estupendo. Carga el dinero a mi cuenta.

—Como usted ordene —inclino la cabeza y camino hacia el encargando de la tienda.

Magnus observo a la multitud y se encamino hacia ella. Unas señoritas sonrieron coquetas cuando él se acerco. Magnus sonrío levemente y toco el cabello rubio de una de ellas.

—¿Cómo has estado Camille querida?

Esta sonrío y agarro la mano de Magnus entrelazo con sus dedos con los de él.

—Cariño, aun no me has visitado —dijo sonando triste. Sin embargo la tristeza se le fue al sentir los labios del hombre susurrándole en la oreja.

—Sabes lo mucho que me gustaría tener debajo mío, preciosa. Pero he tenido asuntos que arreglar en las vacaciones —aclaro con voz seductora para luego darle un beso en la boca a Camille.

—Comprendo. Entonces, ¿esta noche?

Magnus sonrío.

—Esta noche.

* * *

Alexander traía consigo una pila muy grande de libros. Sin importar como lo miraran los demás camino hasta el mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero estos —dijo sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz, y es que si de libros se trataba no se compraba ciertas cosas… como por ejemplo un par de jeans.

—Muy bien —dijo la joven detrás del mostrador. Él le entrego su tarjeta de crédito que le habían dado en caso de emergencias y sin querer toco los dedos de ella, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa por el simple toque de Alec. Pero el nunca lo noto.

Observo a sus libros y los contó mentalmente. Alrededor de cinco libros, dos de ellos de Agatha Christie, los otros dos de Alfred Hitchcock y uno de romance que había visto por allí. Sin duda ese seria un buen comienzo para una semana aburrida.

—Gracias por su compra —le entrego su tarjeta de crédito y Alec se retiro complacido. Abrió la bolsa para mirar los libros adentro de esta. Estaba muy feliz, los libros sin duda alegraban el día. Aun así debió mirar adelante.

—¡Oye ten mas cuidado! —se quejo el desconocido chocando con Alec. Este termino en el suelo con los libros esparcidos por el piso.

—Lo… lamento —se disculpo recogiendo los libros.

El hombre bufando le ayudo.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto simplemente por costumbre.

—Eh… si fue mi culpa.

—Lo sé pero en realidad yo también debí haberme fijado.

Alec sonrojado y realmente avergonzado choco su mano con el hombre en un intento por recoger el último libro. Ambos levantaron la vista.

Magnus quedo realmente helado al ver el rostro del otro.

Ojos verdes brillantes y ojos azules zafiros chocaron entre si, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Alec fue el primero en desviarla.

—Realmente lo lamento —Alexander en un instinto protector acerco la bolsa con los libros a su pecho.

—No pasa nada —dijo Magnus quitándole importancia. El sonrojo y ojos del otro le habían ablandado el corazón.

—Bueno… Adiós.

Alec salio de allí a paso apresurado sin poder dejarle al otro preguntarle su nombre siquiera. Sus mejillas ardían y el corazón estaba a punto de salirle. El hombre era mucho más atractivo de lo que pensaba.

Cuando finalmente encontró a sus hermanos se sintió tan aliviado y feliz, corrió hasta ellos y le toco el hombro a Izzy. Esta reacciono tan rápido que le dio una cachetada a Alec haciéndolo caer al suelo. La suerte no estaba de su lado, es mas empezaba a creer que nunca existió una fuerza mística que aparecía cuando quisiera y mágicamente diga: "Hoy te toca la buena fortuna". Era irracional.

Isabelle se tapo la boca con la mano y ayudo a levantar a su pobre hermano.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, pensé que eras un acosador —se excuso. Dejo las bolsas llenas de ropa a un costado y toco la mejilla de Alec con delicadeza.

—Izzy recuérdame no volver a hacerlo y… tu has estado con tantos hombres que ya me es imposible creer que te hayas asustado.

Jace se río y paso un brazo por lo hombros de su hermano.

—No fue tan malo.

—A ti nunca te ha golpeado —dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Cuando por fin lo hizo pregunto un tanto avergonzado.

—Ey Iz.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo se llama el heredero del hotel Zeus?

Izzy lo miro asombrada, al igual que Jace.

—¿Lo viste? —chillo feliz.

—En realidad no, solo vi como la gente empujaba por verlo en la tienda Armani.

Isabelle asintió complacida y respondió:

—Se llama Magnus Bane.

* * *

Magnus camino hasta su Audi sin poder quitarse a_ "ojos azules"_ de la cabeza. Ese chico con ropa horrible que podría ser de segunda mano tenia los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto. Incluso su voz, cabello, y las mejillas sonrojadas le habían quitado el aliento. Dejo de pensar en él cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono.

_"Te veo en el Hotel. Habitación 304. Hasta esta noche._

_Camille"_

Sonrío cuando recordó a esa despampanante mujer. Camille era lo que importaba ahora y _"ojos azules"_ era simplemente una persona mas.

Así seria.

* * *

Luego de alrededor de dos largas horas… por fin compraron lo que necesitaban, útiles escolares. Al diablo con eso ahora lo que Alec tenía en mente era a ese hombre de ojos verdes. Juraría por todos los cielos que sus ojos echaban chispas. Chispas que hacían caer a cualquiera en sus redes, y Alec cayo muy rápido.

Recordó lo alto que era el hombre bronceado en comparación con el.

—Tal vez mida un metro noventa y cinco —susurro no tan bajo ya que Jace se giro a verlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Eh?... no nada, estaba pensando lo hambriento que estoy.

—Si yo igual vamos a buscar a Iz.

Cuando por fin llegaron, eran como las ocho de la noche, tuvieron una larga charla acerca de mentir a los padres y las consecuencias que recibirían. Sin dinero por dos meses. El berrinche de Isabelle superaba al de Jace por mucho. Alec no decía nada, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí.

Comieron en silencio, uno casi enfermizo.

Al terminar se fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, sin percatarse de que todas las cajas estaban esparcidas por el piso. Solo quería dormir, dormir y recordar el primer día en su nuevo vecindario.

Antes de caer en un sueño profundo la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su madre se sentó en el colchón.

—Alexander, ¿Hijo? —pregunto con su tono maternal y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Si?

—Se que este es un gran cambio y lamento lo que te hicimos tu padre y yo, pero déjame decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

Alec cerró los ojos tapándose con la almohada, su hermana le habia dicho lo mismo "es un gran cambio". Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban orgullosos de Alexander Lightwood no de Alec. Todo era nada más que una mascara, un maquillaje que ocultaba que él era gay y tímido. Pero eso no importa le diría a su madre la verdad, le diría lo que el era, una deshonra. Sin embargo se limito a contestar:

—Gracias mamá.

—Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Mañana ya es domingo y tienes que recuperar tu energía. Buenas noches Alexander.

—Buenas noches.

Y durmió.

* * *

Camille empujo a Magnus al sillón y se subió a horcajadas a él. Lo besaba salvajemente, con necesidad y combatía con la lengua de Magnus. Este último llevo sus manos a la espalda de Camille y en un movimiento rápido le quito la blusa violeta, arrojándola a quien sabe donde. Camille gimió en la boca del hombre y Magnus la atrajo hacia él. La necesidad de tocar su piel era desesperante. Camille lo miro y paso un dedo por sus labios, invitándolo a jugar.

Magnus sonrío pervertidamente y la tiro a la cama del hotel. Frunció el ceño cuando la imagen fugaz de "ojos azules" le vino a la cabeza. Intento olvidarse de él… pero le fue inútil.

Maldijo el momento en que choco con él y nunca pudo olvidar esos ojos que lo miraban con demasiada inocencia.

Continuara...

**Sin duda continuara. El siguiente capitulo tal vez lo suba el domingo, si mis estudios me lo permiten claro.**

**Quiero aclarar que Camille es el personaje que mas odio y por eso no dude en introducirla a la historia, por el simple hecho de que la matare... okno XD... quizás mas tarde. **

**Espero comenten si les gusto. Nos leemos el domingo. Hasta pronto y besitos invisibles :)**


	2. Día 2 (parte 1)

**¡BUENAS Y FELIZ DOMINGO! **

**Mañana hay clases pero no importa... ¬¬ **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a _Airic-Been y YamanikEscense _por haber dejado Reviews. Y por supuesto a aquellas personas que leen la historia, aunque no dejen comentarios. Porque gracias a ustedes me inspire para escribir este segundo capitulo. Por eso los quiero.**

**Nos leemos mas abajo... ¡AH! ****hoy viene una pequeña sorpresa de parte de una pequeña pelirroja, hay que bajar a cierto Herondale de su trono. PROXIMAMENTE CLACE Y SIZZY **

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Bosque, besos, piel... y Camille Belcourt)**

**PARTE 1**

En un mundo donde el dinero hace al mundo girar las apariencias siempre importan. La gente importante debía siempre tener lo mejor de lo mejor y seguir el último grito de la moda. Los trajes de los hombres debían gritar a los cuatro vientos su estatus social y las joyas de las mujeres debían provocar envidia a aquel que las mirase. Para Camille Belcourt esas eran reglas básicas e inquebrantables. Dicen que lo mejor se sirve en bandeja de plata, pero para Camille la de oro sobrepasa las expectativas.

Las puertas del local fueron abiertas por dos hombres vestidos de negro, dándole el paso a la joven de diecinueve años, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Las personas "comunes" de ahí se le quedaron mirando, impactados por la belleza de la heredera y las joyas topacio que llevaba en el cuello. Sonrió complacida por la impresión de la gente. Sin duda amaba la atención y ¿Porque rechazarla? Pocas personas gozaban de ella.

Camino hasta el encargado y este inclino la cabeza al darse cuenta quien era.

—Lady Belcourt —dijo respetuosamente.

—Richard. Es bueno volver a mi tienda favorita y ver mi foto en ella —Observo con una gran sonrisa la foto de cuando poso para Dolce & Gabanna. Nadie negaría su belleza, pero todos pensaría lo arrogante que era —. Samantha — llamo con la voz calmada a su asistente.

—¿Si señorita? —pregunto sin apartar su mirada de Camille.

—Me gustaría saber si tengo algo importante que hacer hoy.

—Solamente la cena con el señor Bane y su hija, y por lo que tengo entendido la familia Lightwood también asistirá.

Camille hizo una mueca al escuchar ese apellido. Recordó como ayer Isabelle Lightwood se había burlado de ella en centro comercial ¡en frente de todas esas personas! ¿Quien se creía que era? Si solamente le hubiera dado una cachetada cuando tenia la oportunidad... pero ahora la tenia. Humillarla enfrente de su familia no sonaba tan mal.

—Muy bien —dijo con una media sonrisa. La mujer frunció el ceño, cuando Camille tenia esa sonría no había quien se salvara —. Ahora quiero escoger el vestido que llevare esta noche.

La llevaron a una sala privada donde se encontraban una seria de vestidos acomodados perfectamente en sus maniquí. Camino al rededor de ellos y eliminándolos a medida que los examinaba, escogió el adecuado. Un vestido ajustado que estaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y rojo... su color favorito. _Le encantara a Magnus_, pensó con una sonrisa triunfante. Magnus estaba hechizado por Camille, todo lo que tenia que ver con ella lo decía en un tono tierno y a la vez travieso... pero ¿Como no? Si era su prometida. Cabe decir que desde chicos habían estado destinados para estar juntos, y nada ni nadie la alejaría del atractivo asiático.

Cuando se coloco el vestido para hacer los ajustes uno de los empleados entre con dos cajas color crema con una cinta negra. Ella complacida fue hasta ellos y leyó la nota, con la letra cursiva y prolija, que le habían entregado.

_**"Eres cruel. Me has dejado solo abrazando a la almohada mientras pensaba que era tu lindo cuerpo. **_

_**Espero que el regalo te guste.**_

_**Con amor, **_

_**Magnus"**_

Sin duda las cartas de su prometido le alegraban el día. Abrió la primera caja y vio los zapatos carmesí con pedrería. Encantada no dudo en probárselos, y estos le iban como anillo al dedo.

El segundo obsequio era lo mas impresionante y precioso que había visto, un abrigo... de piel de un zorro blanco. Seria la mejor de las noches.

* * *

Una de las cosas que caracterizaban a los Lightwood era su belleza, o al menos así pensaba Jonathan (Jace) Lightwood (Aunque no fueran su verdadera familia). Su atractivo no pasaba de desapercibido por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo. Y aunque era un "poco" narcisista poseía un carisma nato. Igual que toda su familia, salvo Alec. Este ultimo siempre había sido serio y nunca se relajaba, el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de su hermano (podía notarlo) era oscuro y tenso. La palabra relajación no existía en su diccionario y eso que Jace había intentado de muchas formas "calmar las aguas", como por ejemplo la vez que le regalo una araña para su cumpleaños y Alexander chillo como una nena, el regalo no era tan malo ¿O si? Aparte de que sabia sobre su fobia a las arañas... Jace solamente quería ayudar. Su hermano tal vez no era el mas divertido o fiestero del mundo pero Alec tenia una cualidad que a Jace le encantaba, el proteger a él y su familia. Recordó la vez en que se había metido en una pelea y Alexander había ido al rescate, sin mencionar los moretones que había obtenido el pobre. Alec siempre estuvo a su lado, cuidando como el hermano y mejor amigo que era. Y aunque no estuvieran emparentados sanguíneamente, para Jace, Alec era la única persona en el mundo que podía tranquilizar a Jace.

Lamentó que su hermano no estuviera allí, simplemente porque no tenia de quien burlarse y el estado deplorable físico de Alec para el ejercicio era... divertido y el objetivo perfecto. De alguna manera recordó los hechos ocurridos antes de mudarse a Idris. Hay cosas que era mejor no contarlas, pero incluso el secreto mejor guardado tiene un final poco prometedor.

Mientras corría por el inmenso parque de Idris se distrajo escuchando una canción, y sin prestarle atención a nada... ni siquiera a la voz chillona que había gritado "¡Cuidado!"

Lo ultimo que vio en su rango de visión fue una pelota de voley viniendo hacia el golpeándolo en la cabeza y en casi toda la cara, provocando que se cayera. Mataría al idiota que golpeo, sin querer aunque le daba lo mismo, su muy preciado rostro. Se incorporo maldiciendo cualquier cosa que le venia a la mente. Jace probablemente era el peor ejemplo para los niños.

—¡Lo siento! —grito una pequeña pelirroja que corría desde el otro lado del parque —. ¿Te lastime?

Jace exploto, literalmente.

—¿Que si dolió? —dijo con ironía —déjame decirte una cosa mocosa, has visto mi rostro. Es espectacular, como ya te habrás dado cuenta. Y déjame decirte que golpear a una persona con una estúpida pelota no sirve para que llames la atención. Si querías hablarme simplemente te hubieras acercado a mi, como una persona normal. ¿Entendiste?

La pelirroja sin duda entiendo cuando le estampo una cachetada en el rostro. Jace se quedo mirando la nada y luego unos segundo de procesar la información la miro. Los ojos de Jace mostraban su claro enojo.

—Oh perdona, no pude evitarlo y, seguramente, sera por tu actitud arrogante y narcisista. A ver dime ¿Que rayos sucede contigo? fue un accidente... ¡ACCIDENTE, POR DIOS! no todo el mundo gira entorno a tu "preciado" rostro. Es mas lamento haberme preocupado por alguien como tú. Deberías conseguirte una tiara rubio oxigenado.

La joven salio de allí a paso acelerado sin devolverse a mirar a Jace. Este ultimo estaba mas que helado por las palabras de la enana, y solo para que conste era rubio natural, se podría decir que tenia un carácter un poco fuerte... ¿Fuerte? era una fiera, incluso Jace juraría como la chica lo comió con la mirada mientras su boca decía esas cosas.

Sonrió sintiéndose extraño. Su cerebro detestaba a la pequeña pero por un débil instante le encanto que lo confrontara. No muchas personas lo habían hecho y ella representaba un gran reto. Inmerso en sus pensamientos no se percato del hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su nariz.

* * *

Cuando Alec bajo a almorzar, después de estar un largo tiempo en su habitación leyendo, lo primero que vio fue a Jace entrar por la puerta sin su remera, ya que esta estaba en su mano pintada de rojo, y una hinchazón en su cachete derecho. Alec se espanto al verlo y corrió hasta él.

—¿¡Que te ocurrió!? —grito asustado arrebatandole la remera del otro y observando sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Fue esa niña.

Alexander lo miro confundido.

—Créeme no quieres saberlo —le respondió Jace, para luego sentarse en el sofá.

_Seguro que no_, pensó Alec llevando la remera machada de sangre hacia el lavarropas. Cuando finalizo su tarea le llevo a Jace un ungüento para disminuir la hinchazón. Alec sonrió al pensar que era la marca de una cachetada, y decidido pregunto:

—¿Golpea fuerte? — Jonathan frunció el ceño.

—No lo creerías si te lo dijera. Esa mocosa fue lo bastante valiente como para hacerlo.

—No lo dudo. Aunque yo también espero el momento en poder darte la mía —susurró. Obvio que de vez en cuando tenia el leve deseo de hacerlo, pero no se atrevería a enfrentar la ira de alguien fuerte con Jace.

Jace miro de un lado a otro percatándose del extremo silencio que albergaba el lugar.

—¿Donde están los demás? —pregunto poniéndose la musculosa blanca que Alec le había entregado. Este ultimo se sentó al otro extremo del sofá y se dispuso a cambiar los canales de la televisión.

—Bueno... creo que Mamá y papá se fueron atender unos papeles de la mudanza e Izzy y Max no tengo idea. Cuando me levante ya no estaban, solo yo y el silencio.

Jace no pregunto mas y fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich de jamón, queso, tomate y lo que viniera. Le pregunto a Alec si quería uno y este acepto.

Luego de comer Alec lavo los platos y su hermano se fue a su habitación a ordenar las cajas esparcidas por doquier.

El de ojos azules por su parte fue al baño y se puso un pantalón capri deportivo y una remera oscura. Después se coloco la unas zapatillas perfectas para caminar entre terrenos irregulares. Dejo una nota en la mesa y salio a toda prisa de allí.

**"Jace, salí a caminar por los bosques. vuelvo enseguida.**

**Alec"**

Todo esa emoción era muy impropia de él.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos, caminar se le había hecho una tarea tediosa y molesta. Los arboles se entrecruzaban por todas partes,dándole en la cara, rascuñando sus brazos y piernas, las rocas con las que tropezaba y a las que tenia que subir para seguir su recorrido, incluso pensaba que eso podría ser el amazonas. Cosas como la naturaleza no eran lo suyo. El respirar se volvía pesado y cada paso era peor que el anterior ¿Que lo había llevado ha cometer semejante locura? No era tanta locura para empezar. Ademas, probar algo nuevo de vez en cuando no esta mal, aunque de saber los obstáculos que suponía el camino no lo hubiera hecho en primer lugar.

Se dejo caer en la inmensa roca para recuperar el aliento. Miro el cielo ocultado por los inmensos arboles, el silencio y la luz que penetraba entre las ramas, la suave brisa y el canto de los pájaros... Era hermoso, y por primera vez en su vida sintió paz en su interior. Se hubiera quedado allí por siempre sino fuera por el crujido de una rama rompiéndose.

Eso fue suficiente para que la paz desapareciera y fuera remplazada por los latidos del corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Estaba siendo paranoico. Sin darle mucha importancia siguió su camino. Pero no podía no sentir el intenso presentimiento de que lo estaban observando, giro su cabeza levemente pero devuelta la calma absoluta. Parpadeo varias veces sintiendo el creciente temor en su interior, y entonces apresuro el paso.

El susto que se llevo al escuchar el maullido de un gato casi le da un ataque. Un gatito atigrado lo estaba observando con sus inmensos ojos. Alec suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de quien era su "acosador". El felino sentado y dejándose acariciar por las suaves manos del humano. Alec, encantado, sonrió y alzo al gato. Este ya estaba acurrucándose en sus brazos.

—¿No tienes dueño? —preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta un ronroneo —. Bueno, podría adoptarte. Eres muy lindo. Sin embargo, no se que tanto le agradaras a Iglesia. Tiene un mal genio de vez en cuando. —el gato lo miro, para luego zafarse de los brazos del otro —. ¡Oye! Espera.

El felino corrió con elegancia y, sabiendo que ese humano de ojos azules lo seguía, lo llevo a la orilla de un pequeño lago.

El agua cristalina caía por una pequeña cascada y desembocada en el río . Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como eso. Sin duda alguna Idris poseía los paisajes mas espectaculares de todo Estados Unidos. Alec se sentó en la orilla quitándose los color del agua era un verde claro y puro. La luz del sol se reflejaba en ella dando un efecto magnifico, las ojas de los arboles de un verde oscuro e inmaculado se transformaban en algo mucho mejor, no había palabras para describir ese paisaje. El lago no parecía muy profundo y la tierra debajo del agua era tan clara que le recordaba a la arena. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de nadar, pero ¿luego que? Primero que nada no tenia un cambio de ropa ni de calzoncillos y segundo ¿Que pensaría su familia al verlo llegar mojado?

Alec se incorporo y camino sin zapatos. La orilla estaba cubiertas de rocas y saltaba de una en una para progresar. Era divertido, quizás era la primera vez que se sentía un adolescente de diecinueve años y no un adulto de veintiséis.

Idris se estaba robando todas sus primeras veces.

El gato lo seguía y saltando se subió a la espalda de Alec. Este expandió su sonrisa. Su pequeño compañero maulló y maulló, Alec juraría a los ángeles que era la mula humano del gato.

Cuando llego mas adelante del camino de rocas, vio un pequeño puente que lo llevaba al otro lado del río. Llego hasta el y vio como la madera del suelo seguía un camino mas allá de los arboles.

Dudo en si ir o no, pero que mas daba si ya había llegado hasta allí.

Lo sorprendió que el suelo no tuviera ninguna irregularidad. Su corazón palpitaba lento y constante, pero la emoción en su cuerpo lo delataba. Parecía un niño... uno que escondía el secreto mas perfecto y asombroso, uno que descubrió el país de nunca jamas. Quizás estaba exagerando pero era algo que nunca hizo, siempre correcto e inteligente, siempre el responsable.

Dejo de respirar cuando llego al final del camino. Se vista clavada en la estructura de madera que se alzaba delante de él. Su boca forma una perfecta "o", pero ningún sonido salia de ella. La vivienda era de dos pisos y era grande pero no para exagerar; tenia balcón y dos puertas corredizas. Todo de madera. Alec camino hasta una de las puertas e intento abrirla. Y lo estaba.

—Esto esta mal —murmuró seguido por un ronroneo de su, ahora, amigo.

Recorrió con la mirada todo a su alrededor y se detuvo en una foto enmarcada apoyada en una repisa.

—¿Eres tú? —le pregunto al gato. Maulló y se bajo del hombre de Alec. Este ultimo asintió y siguió mirando la foto —. Conque presidente Miau.

—Disculpa pero no me gustan los fisgones en mi casa.

Alec se sobresalto al escuchar la coz masculina detrás de él. _Estoy muerto_, pensó, _muy muerto. _Bajo la cabeza avergonzado. El hombre termino de bajar el ultimo escalón de la escalera. Alec no quería tener que enfrentarlo, y menos a alguien que lo acusaría con la policía.

—Mírame —_no lo mires, no_, se dijo Alec —MÍRAME —repitió el hombre aburrido por la actitud del chico.

Y Alexander lo miro.

* * *

El día de Magnus no podía haber mejorado tan bien. De haberse enojado con el viejo (su padre) a tener a un ángel de ojos azules es su casa de verano. Magnus se relamió los labios, oh como se divertiría.

—Tú... eres con quien choque...

Sin embargo Magnus no dejo que terminara o mas bien no pudo terminar, ya que Magnus se había acercado a él con paso lento. ¡Dios el hombre solo traía una toalla en la cintura!

—Si soy yo. Y tu eres "ojos azules" —confirmo con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Las mejillas de Alec se tiñeron de veinte tonos de rojo. Magnus contenía la risa. Ese chico sin duda era un ángel.

Alexander se planteaba la idea de salir corriendo, pero una fuerza magnética lo estaba reteniendo. Simples excusas y un entraño deseo creciendo en su interior. No sabia donde desviar la mirada ¿A los ojos del atractivo pero desconocido hombre? ¿A su pecho bien tonificado y los hombros anchos? ¿O a el piso donde podía ver la cadera del hombre tapando su virilidad con una toalla? ¡Por Jesucristo ninguna era la mejor de las ideas!

Magnus por su parte podía notar el nerviosismo del otro. El como se planteaba donde dirigir la mirada, y eso esta volviendo loco a Magnus.

—Lo lamento... no quería... yo... solo seguí al gato —claro échale la culpa al gato. El asiático sonrió y sintiéndose un poco culpable dijo:

—No te disculpes, a presidente Miau le agradas. Dicen que el animal es como su dueño y tú me agradas.

Alec por fin lo miro y dejo ver una suave sonrisa. Magnus quería saber, probar y experimentar como sabían esos labios, pero se contuvo a si mismo recordando que tenia a Camille.

—Bueno yo me voy —dijo Alec con su voz suave y temblorosa. Incluso su voz lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Espera un momento. Siquiera dime tu nombre.

—Alexander, pero me dicen Alec.

—Bien Alexander, como agradecimiento por traer a mi gato devuelta a su hogar, me gustaría invitarte un café... si gustas.

_No aceptes,¡No!_ Se grito a si mismo. Tenia que irse, debía irse. Ese hombre era una bomba, y una muy sexy.

—Seguro.

Claramente, su mente estaba en otra galaxia y él estaba perdido en esos ojos verdes.

—Estupendo. Soy Magnus Bane.

Entonces volvió a la realidad. ¿Magnus Bane? ¿Ese Magnus Bane? Su cerebro intento procesar la información de los anteriores cinco minutos. Sin embargo no contesto al sentir una mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir la mano bronceada y fuerte de Magnus. Dedos de pianista, pensó. Observo la espalda del hombre y con el deseo de delinear los fuertes músculos de sus hombros. Trago en seco, y siguió con la mirada las gotas de agua que caían por su cabello y llegaban hasta la toalla en su cintura.

—Espera aquí un momento —contesto Magnus sentando a Alec en una silla. El de ojos verdes subió devuelta las escaleras y Alexander dejo reposar la cabeza en la mesa provocando que el cabello tapara sus ojos.

Cuando Magnus bajo, con una camisa negra, pantalones beige y unas pantuflas, preparo un poco de café sin evitar sonreír al escuchar como Alexander repiqueteaba los dedos en la mesa. Estaba muy nervioso y tenso. Presidente Miau se subió a la mesada y dejo que Magnus le acariciara un poco. Fue en ese entonces cuando se le ocurrió la genial idea de entregarle el café a su invitado susurrándole en el oído.

—Lamento la tardanza —su voz profunda y varonil envió escalofríos a la piel de Alec. Magnus se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa, la distancia le permitía tener una mejor vista de "su" ángel.

—Gracias —Tomo en silencio su taza sin poder evitar el temblor de sus dedos. Temía que se le cayera de las manos. El sentir como Magnus mantenía su mirada fija en el lo descolocaba demasiado.

Por otra parte cierta persona se debatía en si besar esos labios o no. ¿Que ocurría si lo hacia? ¿Lo rechazaría? No, era imposible. Era un Bane.

Por fin con su taza terminada, Alec se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Magnus quien estaba en su propio mundo.

—Bueno gracias.

—De nada —Alexander se preocupo al ver el rostro del hombre sin ninguna expresión.

Un beso y estaría acabado. Un beso y no se controlaría. Un beso y olvidaría todo lo relacionado con Camille. Solo un beso y eso seria suficiente. Solo uno, nada cambiaría... seguirían siendo desconocidos y nada mas.

Magnus agarró el brazo de Alec y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El mas joven se sorprendió al sentir los labios del otro tomando los suyos. Intento separarse pero no pudo, Magnus le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño.

Suave, dulce, adictivo... así sabían los labios de Alexander.

Y ya no se detendría.

Continuara...

* * *

**SI, SOY CRUEL. AHORA MÁTENME. Pensaba continuarlo, pero luego pensé "¿Y si lo dejo para el próximo domingo?" Y así fue como quedo. Creo que fue suficiente dosis de MALEC por una semana... ¡¿Que digo?! Nunca hay suficiente MALEC para satisfacer a una persona. Como dije MÁTENME, nadie se merece tal injusticia como dejar el capitulo en "continuara". **

**Los quiero y nos leemos muy pronto... tal vez mas pronto de lo que se imaginan ¡MUAJAJA! **

**Besitos, Sellie.**

**PD: Mi hermano dice que estoy mal de la cabeza por reírme sola :'(**

**PD N°2: Incluí el tema de la piel de animal por que 1) odio a Camille y quería agregar una razón mas para odiarla, también a Magnus (pero no puedo odiar a el gran brujo de Brookyn). 2) No me gusta lo que hacen con los pobres animales y creo era perfecto para expresarlo. Ahora saben algo mas de mi :) y 3) ****Adoro dejar una posdata n°2.**

**Ahora si Besitos.**


	3. Día 2 (parte 2)

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Aquí**** les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene el domingo. ¡Pequeña sorpresa!**

**Y gracias por los fantásticos reviews. **

**CAPITULO 2**

**(Bosque, besos, piel... y Camille Belcourt)**

**PARTE 2 ½**

Al principio Alec estaba petrificado al sentir como los labios del hombre besaban los suyos. No podía decir lo bien que se sentía, y dicen que el primer beso apesta. Pero era todo lo contrario. Quería corresponder al beso, sin embargo su conciencia se lo prohibió. Forcejeo en los brazos del otro intentado alejarlo, Magnus no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Preso por el placer que su cuerpo estaba adoptando soltó un suave gemido y Magnus sonrió ante aquello. Los labios del asiático sabían a café y... cigarrillo, su sabor se volvió adictivo a medida que el beso se profundizaba. Sin importar las advertencias de su cerebro, cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer. Magnus envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alec y apartando su remera sintió su piel, suave al tacto y sin duda caliente. Alec se estremeció al sentir sus manos recorriéndole la espalda. Las mejillas coloradas y su mente hecha un lió no le dejaban pensar lo mal que estaba eso. Se separo un poco y mordió el labio del otro, los ojos de Magnus estaban dilatados por el placer y sabia, perfectamente, que los suyos también.

Magnus gruño al sentir las manos de Alec entrelazarse en su cabello. Todo lo anterior se podía ir al diablo, Camille ya no importaba. Lo único que importaba era aquel ángel de ojos azules, que desde el primer momento en que lo vio le había hipnotizado. No es que fuera amor ni nada menos, solamente era la tensión sexual del momento. Solo eso.

De pronto la ropa comenzó a molestar y Magnus, por costumbre, intento quitársela. Sin embargo, Alec no se lo permitió, el chico con una agilides increíble araño los brazos del otro y escapo del agarre. Magnus miro molesto las marcas de uñas en su antebrazo, para luego mirar a Alexander, el cual ya se había ido.

El de ojos verdes, molesto, se recostó en la pared revolviéndose el cabello. Negando una y otra vez la locura que había cometido. No creía lo bien que había sido el besar a un niño como aquel, inexperto y seguramente hatero. Tampoco se lamentaba el haberlo hecho.

Presidente Miau maulló al lado suyo.

—Oye, yo soy así —el gato le dio la espalda.

* * *

La cabeza de Alec estaba hecha un tremendo lío mientras corría entre las ramas, sin saber si era el camino correcto. El simplemente corrió, sin importarle el ruido de las ramas rompiéndose detrás suyo. Muchos se detendrían para ver quien era su perseguidor pero él no quería pensar que era Magnus.

Nunca lo habían besado antes y mucho menos un hombre que aparentaba ser mayor que él. Se encontraba molesto consigo mismo al corresponder aquel beso y ¡de un desconocido! ¿Quien rayos hacia eso? Frunció el ceño y dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. La actitud de Magnus Bane lo había tomado desprevenido y tampoco creía que alguien como él fuera... bueno, gay. _¿Su familia lo sabe?_, se pregunto sentándose en el suelo para recuperar el aliento luego de esa carrera. Las muchas veces que se había sentido avergonzado, no eran nada comparado con esta.

Atrajo sus rodillas y las abrazo. No cometería el mismo error que antes, nunca.

Cuando se volvió a parar maldijo a todo el mundo, a todo el bendito mundo por su mala suerte. El beso lo había excitado y el miembro se ajustaba dolorosamente en su entrepierna.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Alec se molesto aun mas. No llegaría a casa de esa manera, pero tampoco es que le quedara opción alguna. Trató de enfriar su cerebro de todas las formas posibles, aunque nada servía —. Tal vez caminar ayude.

* * *

De vez en cuando una persona hace todo por amor, y el ir a vivir a Idris donde seria carnada fresca era prácticamente un suicidio. Aunque poseía el dinero para vivir en lugares como ese, no le era de su agrado. Si solamente Robert no hubiera estado en contra del romance entre su hijo y él nada de esto seria necesario. Robert amenazo con desheredar a Alec de la fortuna Lightwood. Por supuesto a Alexander no le importo, por el hecho de que daría lo que fuera para estar con la persona que amaba.

Y sin embargo, las circunstancias los habían separado. Alec se negaba a separarse de él y darle lo que deseaba a su muy irrazonable padre. Por mucho que detestaba admitirlo ellos eran como el agua y el aceite. Un chico humilde con otro de una importante familia reconocida en todo Estados Unidos. Las clases sociables bien podían ser distintas, pero para Alec, Su Alec, no importaban. Las veces que se encontraban, en secreto, eran los momentos mas preciados para los dos. Y, aunque nunca se hayan besado y mucho menos otras cosa eran felices con solo hablarse entre ellos, en su pequeño y privado mundo.

Ahora no lo dejaría escapar. Estarían juntos y Robert Lightwood no estorbara en sus planes.

* * *

Cuando por fin relajo su "pequeño problema", con una tranquila caminata y alejando sus pensamientos de cierta persona, Alec llego a su casa. Cruzo la entrada y se topo con su pequeño hermano Max.

—Ey Alec —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alec se la devolvió y observo el traje que traía el mas joven. Max subió las escaleras, pero la voz de su hermano lo detuvo.

—¿Para que es eso? — pregunto sin apartar la mirada del traje negro.

—¿No te acuerdas? —dijo Max levantando una ceja—. Hoy tenemos la cena con los Bane.

Al escuchar ese apellido Alec abrió tan grande los ojos que le dolieron luego de un momento. _Realmente existe la mala suerte_, pensó cerrando los ojos. Ademas, no recordaba que sus padres le hayan dicho acerca de la cena, era eso o no prestaba atención alguna.

Max agregó:

—Mama te dejo uno en tu habitación.

Alec se dirigió a ella deseando que todo aquello fuera una simple pesadilla y que después de cruzar el umbral de la puerta acabaría y despertaría en su antiguo hogar. Pero todo aquello era mas real que él mismo. El traje azul marino estaba pulcramente colgado en el perchero. Toco la tela con los dedos y, por milisegundo, recordó los ojos de aquella única persona que le sacaba una sonrisa con solo su presencia. Aquel recuerdo era como un libro, al principio es hermoso y triste y cuando lo cierras y te das de que es el final todo se vuelve mas triste... y su libro no tuvo un final feliz, ni siquiera un principio.

Alec se dejo caer en la cama pensando en el suave y necesitado beso que le había dado Magnus. Se pregunto si él era diferente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba que así fuera.

Pero... ¿Por qué lo beso? No es que se haya sentido asqueado ni nada de eso, el hecho es que son unos completos extraños. Apenas sabían sus nombres, aparte de haberse chocado en la salida de la librería pero eso no importaba. Y ademas que hubiera pasado si Alec fuera Heterosexual... otra pregunta que sin duda no encontraba respuesta.

Izzy entró en la habitación sin tocas, sorprendiendo a Alec.

—Te diré dos cosas —señalo con sus dedos —. primero que nada, lamento no haberte dicho que hoy teníamos la cena con los Bane, se me olvido. Y dos, si nuestros padres se enteran de que Magnus Bane "casi" te viola estas muerto.

Alexander se sentó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

—Espera como es que...

—¿Como lo se? Muy fácil. Yo hago ejercicio querido hermano.

Alec exasperado agito la mano para que continuara.

—Lo que ocurrió fue que al regresar a nuestra humilde morada —Isabelle sonrió por su propio chiste, Alec simplemente resoplo —, vi como te ibas al patio trasero y corrías, por cierto deberías hacer mas ejercicio.

—¡Isabelle!

Grito Alec totalmente consternado.

—Okey, okey. A lo que voy es que quise seguirte para darte un pequeño susto, pero al ver a donde habíamos llegado me preocupe. Me sorprendió el verte hacer algo fuera de lo común y entrar a una casa ajena, para luego arriesgarte a que llamen a la policía es... bueno sorprendente —Izzy cerro la puerta para que nadie mas escuchara —. Y luego apareció Magnus Bane. No pensé que hiciera eso, pero lo hizo.

Alec cabizbajo se sonrojó.

—Alexander, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que antes. Si te enamoras de alguien como él me preocupare y ya estoy lo suficientemente preocupada.

Alec entendía a su hermana, ya le habían lastimado una vez y una segunda no lo soportaría.

—No te preocupes Izzy, estaré bien.

—No, no lo estarás. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme esa mentira Alec? Se como eres y Magnus Bane te recordara a Jonathan. Escúchame, puede que sean muy diferentes de los pies a la cabeza pero no dudo en decir que sus personalidades son idénticas.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

Isabelle se maldijo a si misma por haber hablado de más, la gran boca que tenia la había heredado de su abuela.

—Bueno, en realidad...

—Habla.

—Magnus y Jonathan son hermanastros.

* * *

**Sorpresa, sorpresa. :) **

**Que opinan del "ex" de Alec. En mi opinión me he enamorado mucho de él (tengo escrito como tres capítulos) Bien, tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo y, tal vez, sepan como Isabelle sabe demasiado de esos dos.**

**Los invito a dejar comentarios, ayudan a inspirarme. **

**Nos vemos el domingo, Sellie.**


	4. Día 2 (parte 2 continuación)

**ESTOY AQUÍ! ;)**

**Se viene el capitulo dos y muchas sorpresas. **

**Antes de que se me olvide, como se viene semana santa voy a publicar dos capítulos o tres. Así que estén atento, dedicare mi tiempo libre a el fanfic. **

**Nos leemos mas abajo.**

**CAPITULO 2 **

**(Bosque, besos, piel... y Camille Belcourt)**

**PARTE 2 **

**2/2**

Alec dejo de respirar por unos segundos. Todo en su cabeza necesitaba un respiro, incluso se diría que necesitaba un afloje de tornillos para relajarse y bajar la presión de su cerebro. No, no podía ser verdad. Todo en su mundo se estaba desmoronando, que ya de por si estaba hecho trizas.

El chico del cual estaba enamorado y el otro que lo había besado eran hermanos, ¡Hermanos!. Nada era peor que las coincidencias. Después de todo la mala suerte realmente existe. Isabelle toco el hombro de su hermano y lo movió lentamente, como si de algo frágil se tratase.

—Oye, se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad... yo también estuve así cuando me lo dijeron —intento tranquilizarlo, aunque el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Alec le perturbaba. Entonces la miro.

—¿A que te refieres con "me lo dijeron"?

Izzy suspiró.

—Emma me llamó ayer a la noche, diciéndome que Jonathan había desaparecido —Alec cerro los ojos deseando que nada malo le haya pasado —. Dejo la universidad y ella solo encontró una carta que decía quien es y su familia. Por lo que se no son hermanos de sangre y hace unos años, cuando lo conocimos, sus padres ya se habían divorciado, pero no perdieron la conexión y el señor Bane lo sigue tratando como a su hijo.

Emma, la prima de Jonatha, podía saber muchas cosas y se las dejo muy en claro a Alexander cuando él y Jonathan empezaron a verse a escondidas. Su muy encantador "novio" tenia secretos, pero eran justo esos secretos de los que Jonathan nunca quiso hablar y los que evitaba si la conversación se centraba en su misterioso pasado.

Jonathan Wayland sin duda tenia secretos de los cuales no muchos saben. Lo sorprendió el hecho de que Emma tampoco supiera y eso que estaban muy unidos.

—¿Y la madre de Jonathan?

—¿Sophie? Supongo que nunca les quiso contar a sus parientes con quien se había vuelto a casar, pero es raro que Emma no supiera nada, y ademas se hablaban casi siempre, por no decir que la noticia sobre la boca de Bane habría aparecido en el New york times. Es mas, aquí hay demasiados cabos sueltos.

_Sin duda_, pensó Alec extrañado por todo lo que decía su hermana. Si realmente nadie sabia quien era Jonathan Wayland tendría que averiguarlo, pero ¿Como? Si ya nada los unía ¿Y con que motivo? ¿Porque averiguar la vida de alguien más?

_Por que lo amo_, concluyo Alec.

* * *

La vista desde la mansión Bane siempre fue, era y sera la mejor. El balcón era el lugar preferido de Magnus, la brisa fresca y limpia del verano le revolvía el cabello provocando un efecto mas juvenil en él. Mordió un trozo del pastel que Marta, la cocinera, le preparó. Delicioso, dulce y el sabor mas exquisito de todo el universo...

—Alexander —dijo inconscientemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese dulce bocado había sido la mejor sorpresa para acabar el verano. Quería saber que cosas le gustaba y cual era su apellido. De repente recordó a Camille. Ella también era un dulce exótico y casi imposible de conseguir. Magnus estaba segado por la belleza francesa de la mujer. Sus rasgos delicados y mortíferos, la piel pálida y suave como la seda, sus ojos de un verde intenso y por ultimo sus labios rojos como la sangre. Si lo pensaba bien, Camille podría ser una vampiresa...

—Adivino, ¿Camille?

La voz a su espalda provoco en Magnus un rápido susto. Miro atrás y vio la figura de su amigo y hermano.

—Jonathan, no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto —declaro Magnus quitandole importancia e ignorando su primer comentario acerca de su prometida —, ven siéntate. Han pasado, no sé, ¿Diez años?

—Fueron dos.

—Estuve cerca.

Jonathan bufó. Se sentó en frente del otro y tomo un trozo del dulce. Magnus observo su, repentino, cambio de look.

El cabello en vez de un rubio dorado estaba teñido de negro y sus ojos azules fueron remplazados por unos verdes. Incluso se diría que estaba mas musculoso. El asiático frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos, Jonathan lo noto y lo interpreto como una invitación a hablar.

—Primero que nada es bueno estar en casa —se paso la mano por el pelo y siguió —: Segundo, vine aquí a buscar a alguien.

Y ahora Magnus lo entendía todo.

—¿Te abandono tu "novio"? Aunque creo saber que ni eso era. Nunca se besaron ni nada. Tampoco me has dado un indicio de como es el afortunado o siquiera su nombre.

—Si no te lo digo es por una razón.

—¿Y dime cual es?

—Su apariencia.

Magnus quedó estupefacto. ¡Que respuesta era esa!

—No te preocupes, lo veras esta noche... y por tu bien ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. Se como eres y una vez que lo veas te olvidaras de Camille y de todo el mundo.

Jonathan se levanto y se fue a su antigua habitación, dejando a un Magnus confundido en el balcón. Al menos ahora sabia como era el apellido del ex.

_Lightwood._

* * *

Caminar de un lado a otro relajaba su estrés, aunque ahora lo estaba aumentando mas que nada. Alec observaba el traje, el cual estaba colocado en su cama, una y otra vez. Su cabeza estaba apunto de estallarle. Jonathan le mintió.

Jonathan le mintió.

Se repetía constantemente. No pasaron siquiera dos días desde que se mudo a Idris y ya ocurría todo esto. ¿Acaso el mundo estaba en complot para hacerle la vida más miserable?

Volvió a mirar el traje y se sentó en la cama. No faltaba mucho para la cena con los Bane, y lo peor es que tenia que ver a Magnus. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser un chico normal, con una vida normal y hermanos normales... pero no, tenia que tener a su hermana me-entero-todo Izzy y al super-molesto-pero-sexy Jace... y por sobretodo tener que heredar la mitad de la fortuna Lightwood.

Su madre entro por la puerta con una sonrisa suave. Ella sabia muchas cosas de las que era mejor no contar.

—Me entere de que Jonathan se fue, ademas de que es hijo adoptivo de los Bane.

Alec bajo la cabeza. Maryse, siempre amable y encantadora, entendía demasiado a su hijo como para dejar pasar una situación así.

—Alexander. Hijo, sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberlos separado —Alec levanto la mirada y vio los tristes ojos azules de Maryse.

—Lo sé.

Era extraño que tu madre hablara con tanta familiaridad sobre su ex. También lo era que apoyara la homosexualidad de su hijo, cuando el padre no lo hacia.

—Sabes que tu padre te ama y yo igual.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar decirle eso... algo no iba bien.

—¿A que bien eso?

Maryse lo miro nerviosa y bajo la vista hacia su reloj.

—¡Ah! mira la hora ya es muy tarde, debes cambiarte —ella se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y camino hasta la puerta—. Recuerda que por a pesar de todo lo que ocurra estaré allí contigo. Te amo.

Y se fue.

_Extraño_, pensó y cerro la puerta con llave, _bien a cambiarse._

Tuvo unos problemas con la corbata, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a usarla, sin embargo recibió ayuda de Jace. Este ultimo vestía un impecable traje negro con un corbatín, el cabello rubio pulcramente llevado hacia atrás y un suave olor a colonia, Max con su traje negro observaba el complicado nudo que le hacia a su hermano. Izzy bajo las escaleras con un vestido violeta ceñido al cuerpo, sin duda se veía muy madura para su edad. Maryse estaba usando uno largo y negro, aunque habia partes de encaje color gris. Ella representaba la elegancia absoluta. Y por ultimo su padre con un traje azul oscuro, muy oscuro.

Robert observo a sus tres hijos y luego dirigió la palabra:

—Espero se comporten educadamente con la familia Bane.

—Tranquilo, viejo —dijo Jace.

—Tú mas que nada.

Izzy y Alec no aguantaron las risas. Jace enojado los golpe a los dos.

—¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? —se quejaron los dos. Jace ni se inmuto.

Se dirigieron al Audi de su padre y, poniendo en marcha el auto, Robert condujo hasta la mansión de su viejo amigo.

* * *

Si bien estaba mas que ansioso por ver el rostro del Lightwood estaba la advertencia de Jonathan._ ¿Quiero verlo?, _pensó_, Debe de ser muy atractivo para recibir esa amenaza._

Su pierna temblaba cuando se sentaba por lo que se dispuso a caminar por el jardín. Magnus distinguió las montañas elevarse mas allá de la mansión y los bosques. Oyó el aullido del lobo y la respuesta de su compañera. Era el sonido perfecto. Idris se conectaba con él, incluso pensaba que nació para estar allí.

Una sirvienta apareció detrás suyo y con una reverencia anuncio:

—Señor, Lady Camille ha llegado.

—Gracias.

No podía esperar por ver a su hermosa prometida, desde hace mucho rato quería sentir la presencia de aquella diosa que movía su mundo. Le tomo un poco relajar su respiración y acomodarse el traje color vino, abrió las inmensas puertas y dejo que sus ojos se deleitaran por la encantadora Belcourt.

La joven corrió hasta Magnus y se abrazo a su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma del hombre. Magnus por su parte abrazo a Camille por la cintura y dejo un camino de besos, desde el cuello hasta su hombro. La rubia sonrió y susurro al oído de Magnus:

—Adoro el regalo, y adoro como te ves.

El de ojos verdes dejo vagar su mente por las curvas de Camille y sus manos comenzaron a moldearlo. Ella suspiro en su oído y antes de que se besaron alguien carraspeo.

—Lamento interrumpir su velada pero debo decir que nuestros invitados llegaron, y nuestro padre esta esperando.

Los enamorados se separaron y acomodaron sus prendas. Camille se coloco el abrigo de piel, para luego tomar la mano de Magnus.

Había llegado la hora.

* * *

La gigantesca mansión delante suyo provoco en Alec un escalofrió. Vería a Magnus, _¿Porque estoy tan ansioso?_, se pregunto, intentando con todos sus esfuerzos tranquilizarse. Camino detrás de su familia. Sus manos transpiraban y su corazón latía rápido. Podía escucharlo.

Cerraba los ojos constantemente, era algo inevitable. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas estaban coloradas, eran los peores nervios que experimento en toda su vida. Maldijo el momento en que Magnus Bane lo beso y dejo ese cosquilleo en su piel. Recordó las manos del hombre que buscaban desesperadamente piel y como se tranquilizo al sentir a Alexander aceptar el beso. La manera en que se sentía el pelo suave del asiático y la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente.

Todos esos recuerdos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Al llegar a la entrada su padre llamo por el intercomunicador y la puerta fue abierta por una sirvienta.

Los siguientes segundos fueron eternos.

* * *

Se paro al lado de su padre mientras agarraba a Camille de la cintura. Por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba tiritando y su mano estaba mas que inquieta. La joven miro a Magnus y se percato de como sus pupilas se dilataban y el verde amarillento de sus ojos se volvían oscuros. Le quito importancia y miro hacia donde estaba Jonathan. Este lucia mas que tranquilo, también tenia una sonrisa en los labios. Si Camille lo conociera juraría que era verdad y no una falsa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa era tan verdadera como sus sentimientos por Alexander.

Jonathan cerro los ojos y dejo salir el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

Las puertas se abrieron.

Abrió los ojos.

* * *

Los ojos de Alec quedaron atrapados en los de Magnus. Este dejo de respirar al ver al ex de su hermano. Todo le quedo claro, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que NO se arrepentía de haber besado a Alexander.

Quito su mano de la cintura de Camille y camino hasta la familia Lightwood. Su padre hizo lo mismo.

Alexander, por su parte, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. _Magnus tiene novia_, se dijo, _tiene novia._ En su interior el corazón que tanto latía sin descanso había dejado de latir para dar paso a un dolor intenso. Que ingenuo fue. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba todo lo relacionado con Idris. ¿En que lugar de su estúpida cabeza había pensado que Magnus Bane estaba interesado por él? ¡Infiernos! Quería desaparecer. Ahora.

Magnus saludo a cada integrante y llego hasta Alexander. Se veía tan hermoso, tan perfecto, y él era una basura por besar a alguien como él y tener una pareja. _Lo siento_, dijo con su mirada a lo que Alec entendió, pero solo bajo la vista y agarro la mano del otro.

—Es un placer soy Alexander Lightwood —se presento con su voz suave y sin ningún rastro de enojo. La punza en el corazón de Magnus lo llevo a cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

—Nos disculpan —se dirigió a los demás, quienes estupefactos asintieron. Jonathan estaba mas que incrédulo y a Magnus no le importo que fuera el ex de ese ángel. Después de todo estaban separados, y en cuanto a Camille... ya resolvería eso luego.

Agarro el brazo de Alec y lo llevo a su habitación. El mas joven no tuvo la decencia de forcejear, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Empujo a Alexander y cerro la puerta con llave. Nadie interrumpiría su pequeña charla, si es que no se le iba de las manos.

Se observaron un pequeño rato, la luz apagada y solo el reflejo de la luna dejaba ver los ojos azules de Alec. El aludido se revolvió el pelo avergonzado y volvió a observar a Magnus. Este camino hasta él y con una mano acaricio la mejilla sonrojada.

—Yo no sabía que...

—Que era un Lightwood —respondió Alec apartándose un poco del otro. No quería estar cerca de alguien que tenia una novia.

—En realidad me entere hoy que iban a venir personas.

Los dos sonrieron. Magnus coloco un mechón de pelo en la oreja de Alec, se inclino despacio para buscar los labios del otro. Alec se aparto.

—Tienes novia.

dijo en un intento de relajarse, camino hacia atrás tropezándose y cayo en la cama. Se sentó dejando que el pelo ocultara sus ojos.

—Es mi prometida —aclaro Magnus. _Peor todavía_, pensó Alec —, pero es un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—Mientes.

—Es verdad... yo y ella solo tuvimos, bueno, relaciones sexuales —sabia lo incorrecto que estaba aquello, engañar nunca fue su fuerte. Sin embargo, ese chico era la excepción. No quería dárselo a Jonathan. Y aun así cuando Alexander se de cuenta lo dejara.

Alec miro a Magnus.

—Me voy.

Nunca llego a la puerta.

Los besos rápidos y necesitados. No había paso un día y Alexander se volvió una droga para él. El de ojos azules correspondió el beso. Las manos expertas de Magnus recorrían la espalda del otro y las poso en la cintura. La boca de Alec estaba siendo asaltada por un ladrón.

—No... para...

Magnus lo ignoro y mordió la boca de Alec. Este estaba mas que nervioso, su mente en blanco y el cuerpo preso por la lujuria. Tenia que volver a la cena.

—¡Para! —Grito separándose de Magnus. intento relajar su respiración y le dirigió la palabra —Volvamos. No quiero que piensen mal.

—Es verdad... pero esto aqui no se acaba —murmuro por lo bajo.

Otra vez ocurrió lo mismo. Se había perdido en los labios de Alexander inconscientemente.

* * *

—Ya regresaron. Lamento la conducta de mi hijo —se disculpo con Alec, el cual noto la tensión en el aire y a su familia sentada en unos de los sillones—. Soy Lawrence. Encantado de conocerte.

—El placer es todo mio.

—Déjame presentarte a mi...

—Amigo —dijo Jonathan. Lawrence lo miro extrañado —. Soy un amigo de la familia, mi nombre es Christopher.

Si no fuera por el cabello y los ojos Alec juraría estar viendo a Jonathan frente a su nariz. Le estrecho la mano y se encamino hasta su familia.

Jonathan y Camille se dirigieron una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

_El plan esta yendo a la perfección_, pensó "christopher".

_Perfecto. Jonathan eres tan inteligente_, se recordó Camille.

* * *

**¡OH! esa Camille es una ¡&#"$*!...ejem, me pregunto que tramaran esos dos, nada es lo que parece. **

**Muy bien, el siguiente capitulo se dedicara una pequeña parte a la cena con los Bane y otra al primer día de clases... :P es todo un lió pero veré como me las arreglo, ustedes o se preocupen.**

**Nos vemos! **

**Sellie.**


	5. Día 2 (parte 3)

**Viernes de actualización! XD**

**Pues al final me inspire un poco, mucho, con la cena así que este capitulo se dedicara es ESTO.**

**Antes de que se me olvide, el domingo viene el siguiente capitulo.**

**Sin mas que agregar ADELANTE!**

**CAPITULO 4**

**UNA CENA INOLVIDABLE.**

Observaba a la persona que más amaba, aquella que no se mostraba como alguien superior, sino que era alguien gentil y lejano, alguien al que nunca podría tener en sus brazos. Jonathan levantaba la vista de su plato de vez en cuando, solamente, para apreciar a esa persona. Alec cambió, sus rasgos se habían vuelto delicados pero varoniles, su pelo de alguna forma se volvió mas negro que antes e incluso distinguía las cicatrices en su piel expuesta. Las mismas cicatrices que ocultaban un pasado vil y sin luz. Veía a un adolescente atrapado entre la avaricia y falsedad de los millonarios, ¿Quien lo culparía?

Probo otro bocado de carne. Masticó y lo miro.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de Alexander, quien sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo. Aquel hombre era tan parecido a él, demasiado para ser verdad. Recordó la vez que Jonathan lo salvó de esa inminente muerte..., o la vez en que su padre descubrió esa "relación" y, la peor de todas, la vez que lo traicionó y abandonó. Todos esos recuerdos aparecieron de repente, igual a una película. Levanto la vista un poco de se topo con los ojos de Magnus observándolo, el brillo de los orbes verdes ocultaba fuego, uno al que era preferible nunca acercarse. Por alguna razón, la historia se repetía. Alejarse de Magnus y cubrir su corazón con una capa de hielo era lo que haría. La mejor manera de protegerse. Pero como siempre la calidez derrite hasta el mas frió de los corazones.

Muchas veces imagino como sería aquel ser que cautivo el corazón de Jonathan, que tan hermoso era para recibir una amenaza o incluso el sentir fascinado por alguien que no conocía. Ahora estaba en frente suyo. Avergonzado y patético Magnus dirigió su mirada a Camille, esta intercambiaba miradas asesinas con la Lightwood. Isabelle no fue tan educada con Magnus creyó, pero los ojos oscuros de la chica le advirtieron muchas cosas _«Aléjate de mi hermano si sabes lo que te conviene», «Eres hombre muerto»_. Que linda, proteger a su hermano, un tierno gatito, de las garras de una pantera como Magnus era sin duda tierno... Pero ella no era alguien que le molestara, incluso podría ser su amiga (si ella se lo permitiera), en cambio "ricitos de oro" era insoportable, el rubio susurraba en el odio de **SU** Alec (ya era suyo de por si) y este a su vez sonreía, pero luego Jace levantaba la vista y fruncía el ceño al toparse con la cara de Magnus enfrente suyo. Pero luego estaba Maxwell, ese pequeño con anteojos y el cabello alborotado (que le recordaba a Harry Potter) lo odiaba, era con toparse con un lobo disfrazado de cordero ¿Que le hizo? ¡Por dios!

Max no era tonto, Jonathan podía engañar a su familia pero a él no. Su aspecto físico era diferente pero detrás de esa mascara se escondía un hombre con un horrendo pasado. Max sabe cosas que era perjudiciales, en especial para Alexander. Como era de esperarse no confiaría en Magnus Bane.

—Dime Alexander, ¿Que piensas hacer después de terminar el instituto? —pregunto Jonathan. El aludido se atraganto con su copa de agua el escuchar la pregunta. Eran pocas las veces que se lo preguntaba. La repuesta siempre seria la misma, aburrida y respetuosa.

—Seguiré el legado de mi familia.

—Cierto, el legado Lightwood. Tengo entendido que trabajan en la política, para el Circulo ¿Verdad? —Preguntó. Jonathan oprimió una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquella respuesta no era lo que Alec quería decir. Mentiras y más mentiras.

—Si —respondió Robert orgullo de su apellido—. Lo cierto es que dejamos el Circulo cuando Alexander nació, pero aun seguimos en contacto con varios de ellos, al igual que con Lawrence —este asintió—. Ahora mismo estamos trabajando en un proyecto ambientalista, planeamos impedir la caza de animales. También estamos desarrollando el biocombustible, el petroleo es útil, pero caro, ademas de que contamina.

Maryse apretó la mano de su marido y le dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño y amor. Los padres de Alec casi nunca mostraban su afecto pero era aquello lo que los mantenía fuertes. Robert atrajo la delicada mano hacia sus labios, Maryse se sonrojo.

—Es bueno saberlo, talvez en un futuro nuestro hijos puedan unirse para trabajar juntos. Magnus es muy bueno en la tecnología aunque prefiere estar al aire libre —Magnus observo a Alec, le dedico una media sonrisa y dijo:

—Seria un placer trabajar con alguien tan prometedor como Alexander.

_¿Prometedor?_, pensó Alec impactado por la sensualidad de las palabras. Magnus era bastante bueno cuando de doble sentido se trataba.

Isabelle se mordió la lengua al notar el coqueteo insistente del asiático. Era una alegría que sus padres no lo notaran... Pero Camille si lo noto, al igual que Jonathan.

—Gracias —dijo Alec apretando sus dientes.

—Si muy genial Magnus, eres fascinante, ademas de tener una bella prometida —le recordó Jonathan con el deje de ira en su voz. Aquello era molesto.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Isabelle sin poder contenerse, dios sabe cuanto aguanto el no hablar—. Me encanta tu vestido es _Magnifique —_declaro en francés. Camille se sorprendió ante el alago y sonrió.

—Losé, las personas como nosotros deben lucir encantadoras.

Izzy se calló, la irritación le estaba comiendo el corazón muy lentamente. La muy guarra era una engreída y, posiblemente, piense que el el sistema solar gira en torno a la tierra. _Buena esa_, pensó Izzy sonriendo ante su ocurrencia.

—pero dejemos de hablar de mi, Jonathan ¿Que piensas hacer tú? —Jace recibió un codazo de Alec, respondió un tanto intranquilo al escuchar su nombre completo.

—Quiero ser paracaidista.

La cara de Robart se deformo, Maryse largo un suspiro de cansancio, Alec empezó a negar con la cabeza, Max abrió mucho los ojos y Izzy... bueno Izzy se rió.

—¡Excelente! —se alegro Magnus— Te acompaño rubiales.

La risa de Isabelle aumento. Ya empezaban a salirle lagrimas de los ojos.

—¡No me digas así!

—De acuerdo paren por favor —Lawrence reprimió una risa y levantándose de la mesa agrego—: Vayamos al salón principal.

* * *

Mientras las dos familias hablaban o se reían de anécdotas pasadas, Alec caminaba por el patio con el pretexto de apreciar el hermoso paisaje de noche. La brisa del verano revolvió su cabello. La luna en el punto mas alto del cielo oscuro, la medianoche. Idris era un lugar sacado de un libro. Nunca antes había visto tanta belleza en un lugar así.

Cerro los ojos.

—Muy hermoso.

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas; Jonathan, pensó. Era obvio que nunca lo sería. Se dio la vuelta para luego sonreír levemente, Christopher se acerco y contemplo la vista.

—Si, muy hermoso —concordó, la presencia de aquella persona traía consigo pequeños recuerdos borrosos. El parecido no era de lo peor.

—Ja, no me refería al paisaje.

La declaración sobresalto a Alec, El mayor se giro hacia Alexander intentando calmarse. Los ojos de Christopher eran hermosos a la luz de la luna, casi irreal.

—Lo siento he hablado de más. Ya tengo que irme a mi hotel, buenas noches.

Dándose media vuelta camino hasta la entrada. Sin saber porque Alec deseaba abrazar esa espalda y no separarse de ella, quizás fueron los nervios los que provocaron esa repentina indecencia.

Alec agarro la mano del otro y este sorprendido se volvió a verlo. Percatándose de lo que hizo soltó la mano y Christopher, sin poder evitar el pequeño cosquilleo en su corazón, beso la mejilla de Alexander.

—Buenas noche, Alec —la voz profunda y sensual resonó en todo el cuerpo del menor. Tan familiar como la palma de su mano, pero tan lejana como una estrella.

Jonathan siguió caminando, controlando sus nervios. Eso fue peligroso.

* * *

Luego de relajar todo su cuerpo por el repentino beso de Christopher entro a la sala nuevamente encontrándose con una situación inexplicable.

—¡¿Pero que te pasa?! —chillo Camille, profundamente avergonzada por estar teñida de rojo de pies a cabeza.

—Ups se me resbalo la mano —se excuso Izzy al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. La francesa estaba vistiendo un tapado de zorro blanco, que ahora era rojo. Alec se asqueo ante tal monstruosidad. Se suponía que Lawrence conocía a su padre y, sabiendo que a este no le gustaba el maltrato animal, ocurre esto—. Deberías ser mas inteligente rubia. Para la próxima utiliza algo que no ofenda a nuestra familia, porque si vuelve a ocurrir no tendrás tanta suerte.

Isabelle se dirigió a la entrada para desaparecer por la puerta. No se escuchaba ni un solo sonido en la sala.

—Yo... lo lamento mucho Lawrence —Robert apenado por lo que Izzy hizo se disculpo.

—No es tu culpa, creo haber dicho que la culpa de no es de Isabelle. Camille le falto el respeto y por eso espero me disculpes.

La susodicha enfurecida corrió hasta la habitación de Magnus. Este se sentía tan estúpido, en especial cuando clavo su vista en Alexander, el cual se sentó junto a su madre para intentar calmarla.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Jace. Robert asintió y sin mucho mas que decir caminaron hasta la entrada.

Antes de que Alec se fuera Magnus agarro su brazo, apenado dijo:

—No pensé que mi regalo causara todo esto —Alec de un tirón salio del agarre y fríamente agrego.

—Estoy seguro de que a tu gato no le gustaría pasar por un bisturí para que luego las personas usen su piel ¿Verdad?

—Es diferente —se defendió.

—Explícamelo entonces.

Magnus no hablo.

—Lo sabia, dedícate a ser solo una cara atractiva Magnus Bane.

Lo duras que fueron aquellas palabras eran incluso mas dolorosas que ser atravesado por una flecha. _«Dedícate a ser solo una cara atractiva»_

_—_Sígueme —dijo su padre duramente. Ambos se dirigieron hasta su despacho y frente a el coloco cada una de las tarjetas de crédito—. Hijo has estado abusando de tu suerte y mi dinero, piensa en como me sentí cuando vi a la joven Isabelle asqueada por como su familia fue tratada, quizás vayas a decir que Camille es dulce y toda esa basura de joven enamorado... pero déjame decirte una cosa ¿Crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de en quien te has convertido? Incluso me alegro de que tu abuelo no haya estado en la cena. Tal vez no puedas ver lo que yo, por el hecho de que no tienes experiencia, y tampoco lo veras en un tiempo. Te diré que gente como Camille solo le interesa el dinero —Magnus bajo la cabeza, a su padre nunca le cayo bien Camille y esto fue la gota que rebalso el vaso —, Tú dinero. A partir de ahora ya no tendrás los mismos lujos Magnus —saco unas tijeras del cajón y agarro una tarjeta de crédito negra, la ilimitada—. No te daré dinero —agarro otra—, se acabaron los lujos —otra—, no más «Dedícate a ser una cara atractiva» y déjame decirte que tuvo razón —otra más—, Declino el compromiso con Camille —y por fin la ultima— No vivirás mas aquí, a partir de ahora tu hogar es la casa en el bosque, se acabaron las prendas caras, se acabaron los autos deportivos, y ya no eres el heredero del hotel Zeus hasta que hayas aprendido a valerte por ti mismo. Llévate lo que necesites pero no quiero encontrarte en esta casa a la mañana siguiente. Buenas noches.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo, rogando que todo fuera una simple broma. Lawrence era un buen padre por sobre todo, incluso ahora lo hacia por su hijo. No quería tener que dejar lo que su abuelo, bisabuelo y otras generaciones crearon a un niño que no entendía el porque de las cosas. Quizás existía la posibilidad de que su hijo se enamorar de verdad y no solo por capricho. Quizás aquella persona fuera Alexander Lightwood. Es verdad, Lawrence había notado, en el transcurso de la cena, las miradas privadas de aquellos dos... pero no podía decir que eso fuera amor. Solo quería la felicidad de su hijo, no importaba el genero. En cuanto a Camille Belcourt, con ella nunca encontraría tal felicidad, y lo sabia por experiencia propia con su primera esposa antes de que conozca a la bella taiwanesa que le otorgo aquel amor que siempre quiso. Magnus necesitaba entender.

* * *

Subía las escaleras, cada escalón era un suspiro largo y apesadumbrado. _Supongo que aquí se acaba todo_, pensó. Entró silenciosamente a la habitación y busco a Camille con la vista.

Esta se encontraba en el balcón maldiciendo a todo el mundo. Magnus la abrazo por detrás y olio su cabello.

—Esa perra —dijo la joven escapando de los brazos del hombre. Este suspiro por milésima vez —Dios, las ganas que tengo de destrozar su cara.

—Camille cálmate...

—¡¿Que me calme?! ¡dime de que forma! Magnus eres un completo estúpido, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de defenderme ¡¿Dime que mierda te pasa?!

—¡BASTA! Cállate de una vez —gritó.

Era la primera vez que se peleaban y era molesto.

—De acuerdo, cariño —Camille se sentó en la cama manchandola de rojo —Sabes esto no esta funcionando, deberíamos terminar —Fue una broma, estaba bromeando, pero para Magnus fue la oportunidad perfecta.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Esas tres palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Magnus camino hasta su armario y saco una maleta, luego saco ropa de los cajones.

—Era... era una broma Mags —dijo Camille asustada. Magnus ni se inmuto.

—Bueno, lo mio no. Terminamos. Nuestro compromiso esta anulado. Se acabo.

—Mentira.

—No tengo dinero, soy pobre y ya no soy el heredero del hotel Zeus.

—Mientes ¿Por qu-

—SOY POBRE. Mi padre así lo quiso, ¿Que mas quieres oír? Ahora vete —Camille empezó a llorar y se fue. Bajo las escaleras y se escucho el sonido del porche dirigiéndose por las oscuras calles de Idris. Largos minutos de silencio invadieron la habitación — ¡Demonios! —Magnus arrojo las ropas al suelo. Sin saber porque sintió una paz en su interior.

Camille ya no formaba parte de su vida. Ya no más.

* * *

—Isabelle Sophia Lightwood —la voz de Robert áspera y fuerte—. Eres muy, muy inteligente. Esa es mi chica.

Maryse no pudo evitar pensar que su marido estaba loco. Los otros tres hijos pensaron lo mismo.

—Espera, alto un segundo —Jace pensó un momento antes de preguntas—: ¿Estas diciendo que lo que hizo tu intrépida hija esta bien? ¿Y mi sueño de ser paracaidista esta mal?

Por primera vez en sus diecinueve años Jace tenia razón.

—Jonathan, escucha lo que ocurre aquí es que una mujer debe defender el honor de su familia y la joven Camille irrumpió ese equilibrio Lightwood. Como dicen "ojo por ojo, diente por diente".

Alec y Max mantenían la boca abierta. Isabelle también... a veces era bueno ser la niña de la familia.

—Aun así tendrás tu castigo —concluyo Maryse. Izzy se quejo, pero acepto— Muy bien ahora a dormir mañana es su primer día en el instituto.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Alec se quito el traje azul y lo dejo tirado a un costado, mañana lo pondría en el lava ropas, se coloco se pijama negro y se dejo caer en la cama. Dejo la ventana abierta para dejar el aire entras. Se movió incómodamente en la cama. el recuerdo de Magnus Bane besandole vino a su mente como un relámpago, los labios carnosos, suaves y con sabor a menta. Había que admitir lo atractivo que era, incluso a él le gustaría ser... quien sabe su novio.

—Alec deja de pensar estupideces —se dijo a si mismo. Cerrando los ojos se durmió plácidamente.

Tal vez no sea una estupidez después de todo.

* * *

Toco la puerta suavemente. Al abrirla los musculoso brazos rodearon su cintura. Buscaron sus bocas y se unieron en un beso salvaje. Subió el vestido la joven, sentir el suave muslo. Ella gimió en la boca del otro. Las ganas inmensas que tenia de romper el vestido, pero se reprimió, bajo la cremallera de el atuendo y toco la espalda blanca de la mujer. Esta a su vez mordió el cuello de Jonathan.

—Deberías calmar tus ansias —dijo este desabrochando su pantalón. Las piernas de la joven se envolvieron alrededor de las caderas de este. Sin delicadeza entro en ella. Camille dejo escapar un gemido desgarrador pero lleno de lujuria. Debian calmarse.

—Tengo lo... aah... lo que me pediste —susurro en la oreja de Jonathan. El susodicho sonrió.

—Estupendo ¿Ya rompieron?

—Jaja, ese viejo sin duda no me quiere. Es.. bueno haber escuchado esa conversación, casi me descubre enviándote el mensaje.

Jonathan movió mas las caderas y Camille grito. Se agarro a sus hombros y dejo que las embestidas aumentaran.

—Perfecto... debemos dejar que las aguas se calmen antes de continuar con el siguiente paso.

Con una embestida errática se dejo venir. Ambos llegaron a ese orgasmo como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos, juntos, planeaban hundir a Lawrence Bane y Robert Lightwood.

Los dos se beneficiaban ¿Que podían perder?

* * *

**¿Que pueden perder? no lo sé. Camille tienes algo que decir por tu rompimiento con el muy sexy y violable Magnus Bane: —MUAJAJA Es secreto.**

**Okey... me parece a mi o le chifla el moño. Okey esto ha tomado un giro repentino... ¡Infiernos! quiero escribir escenas pervertidas de MALEC T.T ¿Quien se apunta? Diga YO y lo tendré en cuenta. **

**HASTA LUEGO :)**


	6. Día 3 (parte 1)

**Buenas.**

**Lo subí un poco tarde pero esta. Ademas de que leí los comentes, y muchas gracias por los reviews, así que aquí esta el lemon. Lo prometido es deuda.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Asfixiante sentimiento.**

Se encontró a si mismo desorientado, como si aquella casa en sumergida los bosques no fuera suya. el pequeño gato atigrado camino hasta él y de un salto se acurrucó en sus brazos. Sentirse deprimido era algo imperdonable, paro así se sentía. solitario y sin nadie que dijera: _"Regresaste" o "Bienvenido a casa"_. Esas diminutas frases lo harían inmensamente feliz, sin embargo nadie las diría. No existía tal persona que se alegrara por su presencia o que aquella persona le otorgara algo diferente a una relación sexual.

Muchas veces el vacío dentro suyo lo solucionaba Camille, aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que ese vacío seguiría estando incluso si estaba al lado de ella. Se pregunto a si mismo si esos "te amo" también estaban llenos de un vacío infinito e inexistente.

Evitando los pensamientos negativos dejo su maleta a un costado de la puerta. Caminó hasta el segundo piso y despojándose de sus ropas se acostó en la cama, con Presidente al lado ronroneando. La cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar, las duras palabras de su padre provocaban un fuerte eco en él.

**_»Dedícate a ser solo una cara atractiva._**

**_»La gente como Camille solo le interesa el dinero._**

**_»Estoy seguro de que a tu gato no le gustaría pasar por un bisturí para que luego las personas usen su piel ¿Verdad?_**

**_»¿Crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de en quien te has convertido?_**

La ultima pregunta lo apenó. Su madre fue una amante de los animales y había sido pobre antes de conocer a Lawrence. La joven mendiga fue recogida por el hombre y este la convirtió en una dama, aunque no era aquello lo que amaba de la mujer, era la actitud valiente, fuerte, sensible y gentil lo que lo enamoraron. Dio su propia vida por la de su hijo, un parto difícil y la perdida de sangre la llevaron a una muerte que impacto a Lawrence hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón y ahora que el hijo que tanto quería se transformara en ese ser malcriado y orgullo le provocaron un dolor aun peor.

Magnus necesitaba, debía cambiar.

—Necesito ayuda —murmuró y un joven de ojos azules cruzo por su mente—. Ah mañana sera un mejor día.

El Magnus Bane que todos conocían dejaría de existir, para abrirle paso a Magnus.

Solo Magnus.

* * *

Era extraño llevar ropa común y corriente a un instituto, uno en cambio esperaría que se usara un uniforme. Sin embargo a la directora del instituto no parecían gustarle mucho aquellas cosas, por lo que los estudiantes tenían la opción de elegir sin usar un uniforme o lo que uno quisiera. Y, por supuesto, los adolescentes aceptaron vestirse a su manera. Por si no fuera poco, los estudiantes muestran su estatus social a partir de la vestimenta... Alec por otra parte se puso una remera blanca holgada, unos jeans Levis un tanto ajustados en los tobillos (al menos no eran negros) y, por ultimo, una zapatillas converse gastadas. _Bastante bien_, se dijo. Acomodo un poco su cabello, aunque este parecía tener vida propia. Después de unos dos minutos controlando a la bestia salio por la puerta con su mochila.

Robert mordió su tostada con manteca una vez mas para luego hojear el diario. Cuando vio a su hijo Robert se levanto y fue a buscar mas tostadas. Alec se sentó a la izquierda de su padre, para luego empezar a llenar su vaso del liquido. Robert hizo una mueca al ver una noticia en el diario y lo cerro.

—¿Que ocurre? —preguntó el menor al ver aquel gesto.

—Últimamente hay sospechas de que un estafador esta robando el dinero de los millonarios —tomó un sorbo de café—. Es sorprendente como la bolsa de Wall Street decae. Dicen que se recuperar pronto, y parece que la desaparición del dinero ceso así que... deberíamos alegrarnos.

—Hmm... A todo esto ¿Donde están los demás? —observo de un lado a otro pero solo se sentía el silencio de la casa y la respiración de los dos hombres.

—Se fueron temprano... Hijo ¿Sabes que hora es?

—Las siete y media.

—Bueno nuestras hermosa familia tiene un problema con el tiempo, por lo que decidieron irse antes para ser "puntuales" —resalto la ultima palabra con ironía, era bastante fácil darse cuenta de que los hermanos de Alec no podían despertarse por si mismo, y Maryse era el reloj perfecto. Alec era un caso aparte, el siempre llegaba temprano y aunque de vez en cuando se salteaba clases obtenía las mejores calificaciones, a lo que atribuía tener una estupenda relación con sus profesores.

—Oye papá.

—¿Si?

—¿Te molestaría si te dijera que no quiero seguir el legado Lightwood?

Un gran silencio invadió la sala. Robert nunca juzgaría a su hijo por lo que era, y lo sabia muy bien aunque nadie se lo dijera. Eran pocas las vez en que realmente se molesto con Alexander, una de ellas fue cuando descubrió que el asqueroso de Jonathan Wayland estaba alejando a su hijo de él. Eso lo había cabreado de verdad y, por mucho que le doliera, apartó a ese chico de Alec, por el bien de este. Él y Alec eran muy unidos aunque no lo mostrasen en publico y confiaba en que su hijo tomara buenas decisiones para un mejor futuro. Luego de pensarlo durante un tiempo respondió:

—No, es más me sentiría orgulloso —el aludido quedo paralizado en la silla—. Alexander, incluso si me dijeras que eres gay, nada de eso me afectaría. A mi tampoco me gustaba ser el heredero Lightwood, me hubiera encantado ser un chico corriente de ciudad, por desgracias las cosas se dieron de esta manera y en ese tiempo era una obligación... pero no la tuya. Si quieres, si así lo deseas puedo desheredarte de la familia, pero debes entender que una vez se haya hecho el tramite, ya no seras nada mio, ni de tu madre y ni de tus hermanos. Seras un completo desconocido, es algo que tendrás que pensarlo durante un tiempo.

—Gracias papá —Robert le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Alec tomando su mochila se despidió de su padre y salió por la puerta al instituto.

Quizás nunca abandonara la herencia, pero contaba con el apoyo de su familia. Y eso era suficiente.

Caminó por la vereda a paso calmado mientras observaba el tranquilo paisaje. En la casa de enfrente estaba la anciana de la otra vez, tomando el té con un abuelito que aparentaba unos ochenta. Estos al notar la mirada del joven lo saludaron a lo que Alec respondió. Antes de seguir caminando le hecho una ojeada a su teléfono, el cual le indicaba el camino hacia el instituto. Tres minutos pasaron en lo que Alexander estaba más confundido que un borracho. Suspirando se dirigió hacia los dos viejitos.

—Disculpen.

Ellos lo miraron con una sonrisa cómplice en los rostros.

—¿Si querido? —le preguntó la de ojos verdes. Para Alec esa voz le recordó a la abuela que nunca tuvo.

—¿Saben donde esta el instituto de Idris? —el anciano se fue hasta adentro de la casa y cuando volvió trajo consigo un mapa de la ciudad.

Alec boquiabierto observo, con detenida curiosidad, como el hombre se colocaba los anteojos y buscaba en el mapa.

—Escucha bien muchacho —le sugirió con su voz grave, uno dudaría de si enserio era una voz adecuada para su edad. El anciano carraspeo—. Lo que tienes que hacer es seguir dos cuadras adelantes y te vas a topar con un restaurante —señalo con la mano— En mis tiempos aquello no existía y sabes una cosa yo...

—Rhydian —se quejo la anciana con cansancio.

—Es verdad lo siento, a lo que iba es que después de las dos cuadras giras a la izquierda y sigues otras dos cuadras, luego giras a la derecha y caminas cuatro cuadras. Eso es todo jovencito.

—Gracias y adios.

Los ancianos saludaron contentos.

—Te dije que era amable —dijo Gwendolyn. Miro a su hermano gemelo victoriosa.

—Puede que si, pero es muy extraño que alguien como él sea el ex novio de Jonathan. No entiendo como es posible, son muy distintos el uno del otro.

—¡Oh! por favor Jonathan es tan ingenuo como tu viejo loco.

Rhydian carraspeo e imagino como seria si su nieto, Magnus, estuviera con ese chico en vez de la Belcourt. Ya de por si a su melodramático nieto le gustaban ambos sexos, pero prefería a las mujeres.

—Lawrence me dijo que la cena de anoche fue un completo fracaso. Ademas de que le corto los lujos a Magnus.

—Es lo mejor, ese niño debe aprender a valerse por si mismo.

—Tienes razón.

Declaró Rhydian.

* * *

—¡Por el... ángel! —sin saber porque dijo eso corrió hasta la entrada. Las puertas se estaban cerrando —¡No esperen! —gritó y gracias al ángel llego a tiempo.

En el transcurso de su viaje al parecer en lugar de caminar dos cuadras hizo tres, un grave error. _Eres un tonto, _se quejo su subconsciente. Relajo su respiración y recibió una palmada en la espalda.

—Eso fue estupendo amigo —el chico parado detrás suyo tenia unas gafas negras y una botella de coca cola chica. Se la ofreció a Alec y este la acepto gustoso—. Te vi correr desde mi auto, eres muy rápido. Deberías estar en el club de atletismo.

—¿Club? eh no gracias, no soy muy bueno en los deportes salvo nadar pero eso es algo natural —se disculpó un tanto avergonzado de que alguien lo viera correr.

—No te preocupes, soy Simon Lewis y ¿tú?

—Soy Alexander Lightwood, pero prefiero que me llamen Alec.

—Espera eres hermano de Jace e Isabelle. Tú luces muy diferente a ellos —Simón inmediatamente se disculpó por haber dicho semejante tontería—. Lo siento no debí.

—Al contrario, tienes razón. Supongo que ya los habrás visto.

—Si, aunque pensé iban a ser mas decentes.

Alec se confundió ante la declaración. Simon se dio cuenta y continuó hablando:

—Jace vino vestido todo de cuero, lo que no esta mal, pero se revelo contra el director —el corazón de Alec dejo de latir— Isabelle esta con un chico llamado... creo era Raphael y están haciendo... bueno esas cosas.

_Por el amor de todos los apóstoles_, pensó. Las manera de empezar el primer día de clases siempre, pero siempre, era épica.

—Lamento su conducta.

Simón encogió los hombros.

—Antes de comenzar las clases debes ir a buscar a tu hermano.

Alec asintió y Simon se retiro.

* * *

Tocó la puerta de roble oscuro y una voz detrás de ella dijo: —Adelante.

Cuando entro se encontró con un Jace sentado como si el mundo girara en torno a él y al director, Valentine Morgenstern. Jace le dedico una mirada de soslayo y se cruzo de brazo. El reloj en el muro frente a él indicaban las ocho, no faltaba demasiado tiempo. Llegarían.

—Encantado de conocerlo Alexander. Nuestra institución se alegra de tener a estudiantes como usted —se levanto del escritorio y le estrecho la mano. El hombre con el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos negros era una persona digna de ser respetada. Muchos decían lo sombrío que era pero aquella débil sonrisa no le afecto para nada a Alec o no lo hizo pensar de esa manera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo este con una inclinación de cabeza— Yo me disculpo por la actitud irrespetuosa de mi hermano, le aseguro no volverá a suceder.

—Entiendo. De acuerdo, por ser el inicio del ciclo escolar no lo enviare a detención. Espero no vuelva a recibir señor Jonathan.

—Si, señor director, Jonathan lo promete ¿verdad? —Alec le dedico una mirada asesina. El aludido asintió apenado y terriblemente avergonzado por haber sido salvado por Alec.

—Pueden retirarse.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y no se dirigieron la palabra durante el transcurso del viaje. Jace tenía miedo de ser una carga para su hermano, a pesar de molestarlo y ser imprudente. Aveces se preguntada que habría detrás de la persona tranquila y correcta que era su hermanastro.

—Alec ¿te molesto lo que hice?

—No. En realidad fue interesante. Tú vestimenta es un poco... extravagante, sin contar que es todo negro. Deja de preocuparte —Jace pudo sentir como el peso de encima se iba—. Sin mencionar que esas gafas no pegan ni con moco.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio irónicamente —¿A que clase tenemos que ir?

—Primero hay que encontrar a Izzy... Debemos ir al anfiteatro... ¿Tenemos un anfiteatro?

—Así parece. Vamos.

* * *

Buscó por sobre las cabezas pero no encontró señales de vida de esos dos idiotas que tenia por hermanos.

—Retrasados mentales —murmuró. Aquellas cosas le daban una grima tremenda. Los chicos atractivos la observaban y algunos se relamían los labios. _Que asco_, se dijo. La gente la empujó y choco contra la espalda de alguien mas, se giro a ver a su victima accidental y observo los ojos marrones del chico. El cabello levemente alborotado y las gafas negras —¡Oh! que sorpresa eres... hm... eres...

—Simon.

—¡Si Simon! —Izzy chasqueo los dedos al recordar su nombre. Sus ojos dejaron vagar por la esbelta pero delgada figura— Discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu clase de natación, créeme que no era nuestra intención. A Raphael y a mi se nos escapo de las mano, tu sabes lo típico.

—No, no lo se.

Se apeno al ver como Simon la miraba. Era una sensación extraña y molesta, mas bien como un cosquilleo.

—¡Izzy! —gritó una voz a la lejanía. Era Jace.

Simon observo como Alec y Jace se acercaban, aquel rubio no le cayo muy bien. Los nombrados se acercaron a ellos siendo un tanto empujados por las personas.

—Llegamos un poco tarde, tuvimos un inconveniente. Hola Simon.

—Hola Alec.

—Es genial que ya seamos todos amigos —dijo Izzy alegremente. Sin embargo, Simon no estaba de acuerdo. Alec sintió la incomodidad en el ambiente, gracias al ángel el director empezó a hablar.

Pasaron los minutos y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que el hombre decía, simplemente buscaba entre la multitud a un rostro familiar. Las cosas que le dijo a Magnus lo dejaron con la inconsciencia intranquila. Quería disculparse y decirle lo mucho que se detesto por decir cosas horrendas, esperaba que Magnus no fuera como él pensaba, sino que fuera amable y divertido.

Cuando se dio cuenta la gente empezaba a desaparecer del anfiteatro para irse a sus respectivas aulas. Izzy agarró el brazo de Alec y este cabizbajo se dejo llevar por los inmensos pasillos del instituto. Jace y Simon fueron con ellos, aparentemente les había tocado en las mismas aulas, aunque algunas clases no. Al llegar al aula_ B3_ el corazón de Alec empezó a latir rápidamente. Un colegio nuevo, amigos nuevos y vida nueva, se repitió una y otra vez hasta que las puertas se abrieron. _  
_

Lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo con la mirada y allí estaba. Magnus Bane. Sentado al fondo de todo y mirando el cielo azul. Parecía como si de una novela o película se tratara. Al frente del asiático había un asiento libre, por lo que Alexander se apresuro a sentarse en el, evitando cualquier contacto con el rostro de Magnus. Los latidos del corazón anteriormente rápidos, ahora podía escucharlos correr a una velocidad indescriptible. Izzy observo a su hermano y comprendió todo, pero no dijo nada para no avergonzarlo... era mejor ver como las situaciones ocurrían (terriblemente) por si solas. Ella y su mente sádica eran un dúo invencible.

Los últimos estudiantes empezaron a aparecer con ellos una pequeña pelirroja. Jace se sobresalto en su asiento y grito:

—¡Tu comadreja!

La pelirroja sorprendida frunció el ceño y simplemente lo ignoro. Se sentó al frente justo al lado de Simon y estos dos empezaron un debate acerca del "rubio oxigenado". Jace no pudo creerlo, pero un así decidió dar por terminado el asunto. Ya tendría el tiempo para discutir con la alimaña.

Magnus por otra parte, observo la estupidez del Lightwood y en su mente apareció la imagen de Alexander. Dejo de notar a las personas del aula y su vista se vio enfocada por el joven delante suyo. Cabello negro y la nuca pálida dejaba ver un pequeño lunar. La nariz de Magnus se deleito al oler el shampoo del joven. _Sándalo_, pensó, _o dulce sándalo que cosas provocas en mi. _Se inclino un poco para oler el cabello del chico, aspiro y se dejo llevar por el aroma. Alec sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza y una pequeña inhalación, exhalación y otra vez se repetía el proceso. Confundido y sumamente curioso dio la vuelta.

Los labios de Magnus y Alec se tocaron. Los dos se observaron al sentir el roce de sus bocas. Si el cabello olía ricos, aquellos labios carmesí eran una delicia poco naturas. Alexander se separo apenas sentir el cosquilleo o adormecimiento de sus piernas. Magnus mantuvo la boca en una linea firme y recta; Alec por su parte se los tapo con la mano, los ojos zafiros brillantes se oscurecieron por el deseo creciente en él, las pupilas se le dilataron y el cuerpo le temblaba... El cuerpo siempre el peor enemigo.

En un rápido movimiento volvió su vista al frente y oculto su cabeza en los brazos apoyados en el pupitre. Magnus relamió sus labios y una sonrisa ilumino sus rostro, se dejo caer en el asiento, (gracias al cielo nadie vio ese beso pero seria imperceptible, salvo por ellos dos) y extendiendo su mano tomo un mechón de cabello de Alec. Este se sobresalto al sentir los largos dedos acariciar su cabello. Tan indecente, tan prohibido, tan caliente... tan asfixiante. Volvió a mirar a Magnus, él apoyo el codo en la mesa y se acerco, los ojos zafiros y esmeraldas chocando como las galaxias, combinados creaban la mas hermosa de las nebulosas. De alguna forma u otra se dedicaban miradas secretas, códigos que solo ellos sabían interpretar, y los cuales producían escalofrió en la piel del otro.

La profesora llego y con ello las miradas desaparecieron. Alec intento de todas las formas posible prestar atención a la clase. Solo entendió tres palabras de todo lo que hablaron: Jocelyn, artista, dibujo. De aquellas palabras cree saber que la profesora se llama Jocelyn y es artista, ademas de que tendrán dibujo con ella; Bastante bien para su situación actual.

Una hora se volvió una eternidad y apenas toco la campanilla del almuerzo Alec huyo de allí. No le importa nada, aparte de encontrar un lugar donde poder tranquilizarse, algún lugar que no fuera el baño. Cansado de correr se escondió en la biblioteca, en esta no parecía haber nadie... ni siquiera la bibliotecaria. Era extraño, los libros estaban llenos de polvo y algunos de ellos empaquetados en cajas. El lugar era bastante grande pero la luz del sol estaba tapada por cortinas. Recorrió las estanterías, estornudando cuando movía un libro y lo ojeaba. Las hojas gastadas y amarillas por la humedad y la antigüedad, las portadas de pasta dura y las ilustraciones que poseían algunas, era magnifico. Escucho el timbre cuando por fin encontró un libro al cual leer. Se molesto un poco y decidió saltarse esa clase, al fin y al cabo no importaba mucho. Fue en ese entonces cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. Alec se oculto en las sombras y relajo su respiración.

Camino por el lugar con el fin de esconder su presencia, pero unas mano tomaron su figura y lo atrajeron a un armario apretado. No pudo ver quien era el que estaba con el, solo vio la figura de una persona pasar delante suyo... _¿Jonathan?_, se preguntó, pero una vez mas la mente le jugaba una broma. La persona detrás suyo empezó a mover las manos por su cadera. Nervioso y asustado se giro para ver a Magnus Bane. El hombre estaba un poco encorvado por la estreches del armario. Devuelta el intercambio de miradas y luego un roce de labios. Inocente y tembloroso.

—Vine a rescatarte —susurró Magnus apretándose mas a Alec.

—... debería irme —sugirió el otro, pero nunca fue una pregunta.

—No lo creo... Alexander yo... soy un engreído y fastidioso humano, pero por sobretodo soy buena persona.

—¿Porque me dices esto? —preguntó un poco inquieto ante la situación.

—Se que me odias y quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad...

Alec noto la pesadez de la voz masculina, una oportunidad más no hacia mal a nadie... solo una.

—De acuerdo, pero que conste yo no te odio, solo no me caíste bien al principio.

—Estupendo, entonces como quiero caerte bien sal conmigo.

Antes de poder protestar, ante semejante propuesta, sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Magnus. Al principio un beso dulce y tranquilo, pero Magnus entendía lo mucho que detestaba esperar. Alec intento separarlo, pero sus brazos empezaron a perder fuerza y las manos del mayor alcanzaron su espalda. Los ojos verdes observaban cada movimiento de Alexander, el como cerro los ojos y los apretó fuertemente, las mejillas sonrojadas y una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente y las manos inquietas apretar su camisa. La inocencia atrapada en un joven de ojos azules.

Magnus coloco una pierna entre las de Alec, este temblaba al sentir la rodilla del otro estimularlo. En algún momento los besos suaves y gentiles se volvieron necesitados, llenos de lujuria y pasión.

—No.. ahh.. para —suplico Alec entre besos, pero incluso él sabia lo mucho que quería aquello.

Alexander coloco sus manos el cabello sedoso del asiático, este gruño y empezó a besarle el cuello, lamerlo y morderlo. ¿Y como no hacerlo si aquella piel nívea y caliente lo estaba incitando/provocando? Alec busco la espalda del otro y la araño, luego exigió los besos de Magnus, este gustoso se dejo llevar por la cálida lengua y los besos inexpertos de Alexander.

Magnus quería detenerse, las ganas que tenia de penetrar al chico era casi perceptibles. Con sus manos atrajo el trasero de Alec y lo moldeo. Obligo a Alec a darse vuelta y poner sus manos contra la parecer, Magnus desabrocho el pantalón del menos y el suyo mismo. Solo en calzoncillos acerco su miembro cubierto por la tela a la entrada de Alec, este largo un gemido al sentir aquello oprimirlo. Magnus empezó a fingir suaves embestidas, y subiendo la remera de Alec beso su piel. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y Alec para no gritar se mordió el brazo. Por lo visto aquello a Magnus no le gusto, por lo que agarro el rostro de Alexander y atrapo su boca en un beso. Luego busco el pene de Alec y empezó a masajearlo.

—Eso es ángel, vente para mi.

La voz sensual y masculina de Magnus parecía un gruñido o el ronroneo de un gato. Magnus movió su cadera hacia adelante una ultima vez y entonces ambos se vinieron. El asiático se alejo un poco de Alexander, pero este se incorporo en un tambaleo y busco los labios de Magnus. El roce de labios provoco chispas en los corazones del otro.

—Lo pensare —dijo Alec y sin importarle se arregló y salió del armario.

Ese ángel de ojos azules sin lugar a dudas seria su boleto al infierno o el cielo.

* * *

**Muy bien y eso estos amigos... Me sonroje un montón al escribir esta escena... Ah los veo el domingo, cuando pueda recuperarme de mi hemorragia nasal. Es increíble que el comienzo de las clases para Alec aun no haya terminado.**

**NOS LEEMOS, Sellie.**


	7. Día 3 (parte 2)

**He vuelto! :)**

**Los extrañe en toda la semana. He leído sus fantásticos reviews y no sé si es mi idea pero tengo el presentimiento de que los repentinos giros de la historia ponen a muchos de ustedes confundidos... Si, adoro cambiar las tramas y luego volverlas a la normalidad. Quizás algunos piensen que Jonathan es Sebastian, pero no. Sebastian aparece como un adorable hermano sobreprotector ("adorable", si como no), en cambio Jonathan es el hijo de Michael Wayland. Es bueno que comenten aquellas cosas así puedo explicarlas un poco, aunque a medida que avance la historia estos temas se entienden mejor. Es mas, el comentario de Misaki acerca de la relación Alec/Sebastian me dio una genial idea.  
**

**Nos leemos en un rato.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Compórtate****.**

Por mucho que tratara de encontrar una razón que le indicara el porque de aquel acto impulsivo no la encontraría. Como muchas otras hipótesis le fue imposible descifrarla. Durante la clase de política económica debatió consigo mismo si debía salir con Magnus o simplemente ignorarlo. La cualidad mas importarte era: _Tiene a Camille, ¿Acaso quiere engañarla? ¡Ademas yo no soy gay!... bueno solo me ha gustado un chico pero eso no significa que sea gay. Dios, Magnus es sexy pero lo que me hizo... de ninguna manera volverá a hacerlo, es mejor que se vaya olvidando. _

Tomó una justa decisión, no dejaría que Magnus se aprovechara de él. Primero necesitaba explicación y justamente eso conseguiría. Al tocar la campana Alec salió rápido del salón y chocó contra Clary. Esta cayó al suelo y Alec apenado la ayudó.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Alexander. La pelirroja refunfuño e intento liberarse del agarra pero él no la dejo por miedo a que se caiga.

—Segu...ro —Clary se sonrojó al ver los orbes azules, un chico tan atractivo como él debería ser un crimen. Poseía una belleza natural, los músculos en sus brazos no eran tan prominentes como los de otros hombres... sino que eran el tamaño justo. Sus labios lucían suaves y de un tono carmesí exacto. El corazón de Clary dio un brinco, aquel chico era como una escultura o un cuadro pintado con tonos fríos. Cuando la mano del chico agarro su antebrazo ella observo los dedos largos y suaves, pálidos. Incluso sus ojos eran cristalinos igual que el cielo y su cabello igual a la noche. Si no lo creyera pensaría que aquel joven era un ángel.

Simon apareció detrás de Alec e interrumpió todos los pensamientos de la pelirroja, pero no pudo escuchar lo que se decían el uno al otro.

—Me choque con tu amiga cuando pasaba apurado, ha sido mi culpa —se disculpó Alec.

—No es nada ella es un hueso duro de roer ¿No, Clary?

—Si —dijo ella embobada por la presencia de Alec. Este la dejó ir y antes de que Clarissa pudiera formular una pregunta se fue corriendo entre la multitud —. Olvide decir lo larga que son sus pestañas.

—¿eh? —al momento se percató—. Jaja, si lo son. Incluso yo me sentí atraído por él, si usara una peluca de melena larga lo confundiría con una mujer.

—¿Tú? Lo dudo, si mal no me acuerdo estas profundamente enamorado de Isabelle —le recordó Clary volviendo a sus sentidos.

—Muy cierto, pero ella ni siquiera se acuerda de quien soy.

—Quizás deberías decirle —sugirió.

—Quizás deberías cerrar esa boquita tuya.

Clary le sacó la lengua y caminaron juntos por los pasillos del instituto. Ya tendría tiempo para hablar con el hermano de Isabelle.

* * *

Realizó varias muecas mientras observaba a Magnus, este a su vez estaba ido. Ragnor chasqueo los dedos, pero el otro seguía sin contestar. Ya se le molestaba ver como su amigo miraba el rostro de Catarina como si ella fuera un fantasma. Cuando Magnus suspiró, Rangnor le golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte que el asiático se atoro con su propia tos. Magnus lo miro incrédulo.

—Antes de que digas nada, deja de mirar el rostro de mi novia, de lo contrario pensare cosas indeseables —Ragnor tomó la mano de Catarina y la entrelazo con sus dedos, la joven puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a Magnus,

—¿Que ocurre, es raro verte tan callado y más si hablamos de ti?

—Ayer rompí con Camille —Ragnor frunció el ceño—. Mi padre ha... declinado nuestro compromiso, y a partir de hoy estoy viviendo por mi cuenta. Sin tarjetas de crédito, sin auto, sin nada. Salvo la casa en el bosque.

—Que generoso de su parte —dijó Ragnor jugando con la lapicera azul—. Y parece raro que ella no haya venido.

—Se fue a Francia —Aclaró la joven—. Hoy me envió un mensaje diciendo que su padre enfermo así que no le quedo de otra. Fuiste un poco duro, debiste haberle explicado lo de tu padre.

—Ella ofreció terminar, yo acepte ¿Que hay de malo con eso? —antes de que su amiga pudiera contestar él prosiguió—. Ademas ya conocí a alguien más... y ahora esta llegando.

Caterina dirigió su mirada a la puerta, al igual que Ragnor, y observaron al muchacho de cabello negro que se acercaba a paso apresurado, no lucia "enamorado" y menos feliz.

—Alexander cari... —la palabra fue amortiguada por una sonara cachetada. Ragnor sonrío.

Alexander se sobo la mano y la sacudió. Magnus de estar parado volvió a sentarse en su silla a causa del impacto, levantó una ceja y Alec por fin habló:

—Tienes novia, no tiene sentido que salga contigo. Ademas no soy gay y menos me va alguien que no sabe nada de mi y que apenas me conoce, por no decir que eres maleducado y me hiciste esas... cosas. Es por eso que me niego rotundamente a salir contigo, eres un completo degenerado Magnus Bane.

El aludido parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a levantarse y agarrar la mano de Alec. Este trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible. Arrastrándolo por los pasillos lo llevo el patio trasero.

Una vez estuvieron solos, deseando que el descanso no termine aun, comenzaron a discutir. Quien lo diría el joven heredero Magnus Bane discutiendo, y todo por salir con un chico.

—Primero, no soy un degenerado —aclaró, a lo que Alec no estuvo de acuerdo—. Segundo, termine con Camille —Alec se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero no dijo nada—. Y tercero, me gustas. Mucho. Y ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado al mediodía? —las esmeraldas brillaban inmensamente. La pregunta de alguna manera había sonado tan dulce que ni Alec la rechazaría. Pero muchas preguntas se encontraban dispersas, como por ejemplo que Magnus sea el hermanastro de su ex o porque terminó con Camille. Quería indagar en la vida de aquel hombre, por los misterios que lo rodeaban. Ademas el tampoco negaba lo mucho que también le gustaba.

—Saldré contigo —la sonrisa del otro se ensancho—. Pero te advierto, si me vuelves a tocar como antes olvida que existo.

Magnus tragó en seco.

—Te veré el sábado, Alexander —este asintió y se alejo, pero devolvió la vista hacia él.

—Y dime Alec, suenas como mis padres.

El asiático asintió, aunque en su interior quería llamarlo por algo mas que solo "Alec".

—Ja, siempre tienes la ultima palabra.

* * *

_**París, Francia**_

_**Banco central.**_

Las manos le temblaban, las cosas no estaban yendo tan bien como uno esperaba. Entró en una oficina, detrás de ella estaban dos empleados de su padre, con maletas marrones a su costado. Al rato apareció un anciano.

—Me alegra verla, señorita Camille —dijo este estrechando la mano de la joven,

—Es un gusto volverlo a ver, señor Keegan.

El hombre carraspeó, para luego (con un gesto de mano) invitarla a sentarse.

—Que trae para mi.

—El asunto es que a mi padre no posee una excelente relación con los Bane y mucho menos con los Lightwood, por lo que me pidió cometer un lavado de dinero.

Keegan suspiro ante la petición y concordó:

—Yo tampoco tengo una buena relación con ellos.

—Lo sé. El hijo de Michael Wayland, Jonathan —al escuchar el apellido Wayland se encontró a si mismo peleando con el pasado que lo atormentaba, las cosas horribles que le había hecho a aquella familia no merecía perdón—, planeó esta idea hace dos años y espero que esto baste para que me ayudes.

Camille chasqueó los dedos y los dos hombres a sus dos lados abrieron las maletas, dejando ver los billetes verdes.

—No solo hay dolares, sino que también euros. Tú dime el precio y lo obtendrás.

—Supongo no tengo opción —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cansada.

—Que inteligente.

* * *

De haber hecho una lista sobre "los momentos vergonzosos de un pobre inocente" su hermano estaría en primer lugar. Alec enterró su rostro en sus brazos y se dejo caer en la mesa. Isabelle tomó otro poco de su bebida de naranja, para luego darle suaves golpesitos en la espalda a Alec. Jace, por su parte, se comía un sabroso emparedado.

—Debiste rechazarlo —dijó mordiendo otro bocado.

Isabelle gruño y aclaró:

—Lo que Jace quisó decir es que tendrías que haberlo pensado mejor... aunque con semejante chocolate quien lo rechazaría.

—¡Izzy! —gritó el pobre inocente.

—Okey, mis disculpas. Míralo de esta forma, tú tienes un problema, si si uno muy serio... puedes decirle, que se te fue la situación de las manos y que eres hm... que se yo un sádico, pedofilo, di lo primero que se te ocurra.

Jace y Alec la miraron. Este ultimo con la boca muy abierta.

—Bueno no importa, de todas maneras ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo, ademas de que te salio el tiro por la culata. Aun así sera una linda cita, tal vez una cena a la luz de las velas, música sensual, y luego ¡BAM! a la cama se a dicho.

—Saldremos al mediodía.

—Nadie garantiza tu llegada a la noche —dijó izzy con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Su vista callo en un muchacho de cabellos marrones— ¡Simon! —gritó. Simon suspiro y se dirigió a la mesa de los tres, acompañado por Clary , la cual no iba a estar de lo mas cómoda.

Cuando llegaron Clary sonrió levemente al ver a Alec ensanchar la sonrisa. Jace percibió aquello y le pareció divertido, solo por ver a la pelirroja enganchada con alguien que no era heterosexual.

—Ella es Clary, somos bueno amigos.

—De acuerdo, Clary. Aquí estamos debatiendo un tema interesante, ¿te nos unes?

—Claro, ven Simon —el castaño asintió sentándose al lado de Jace, mientras que Clary tomaba lugar a la derecha de Alec.

—Lo que ocurre es que nuestro... amigo, Sebastian, es gay.

Clary profirió un sonido chillón.

—¿¡Mi hermano es gay!? —los Lightwoods se observaron entre ellos y negaron rápidamente.

—¡No! otro Sebastian —negaron los tres. La pelirroja se relajó, imaginarse a su hermano gay cuando tenia una novia. Menos mal que Sebastian no se encontraba allí para oír semejante barbaridad. Clary asintió levemente y Izzy prosiguió:—Entonces este chico tiene... serios problemas de autoestima, es mas diría que- ¡Au! —Alec le había golpeado con su codo en las costillas y frunció el ceño, Izzy captó—. Y conoció a este otro chico que es bastante libre a decir lo que quiere. Para acortar las cosas, ocurrieron unos hechos de los cuales fueron "penosos", lo digo mas por Sebastian, y luego el otro chico le pidió salir con él. ¿Que opinan?

Simon levantó una ceja y observó a Alec, el cual tenia la cabeza gacha. Si no lo creyera diría que ese tal sebastian era él.

—Supongo que Sebastian debe ser muy inseguro de si mismo, pero como no serlo cuando estas saliendo con una persona del mismo genero, y mas si sus padres no lo saben. Es triste.

El corazón de Alec poco a poco comenzó a apretarse en su pecho. Aquellas palabras provenientes de Simon eran tan ciertas como dolorosas, la homosexualidad era mal vista por demasiadas personas y a veces repudiada. Aquellos padres que rechazaban a sus hijos por ser gays era justamente lo que mas temía, ¿Que ocurriría si algún día sus padres se enteraban de que salia con un hombre? ¿Les aborrecería, se sentirían avergonzados o lo aceptarían?. Tantas preguntas se volvieron en una sola: ¿Lo rechazarían como a su hijo?

Las veces que creyó pasar desapercibido, fingir que le gustaban las mujeres cuando en realidad le atraían los hombres. _¡Que horrible!_, grito en su cabeza. ¿Porque a él? De todas las personas en el mundo le tuvo que tocar a él. En un futuro quizás se pueda aceptar a sí mismo, pero hoy no era aquel día.

—Hm, tienes razón. ¿Tu que piensas Alec? —preguntó Clary. Jace rodó los ojos molesto por ser ignorado.

—Lo mismo —concordó un tanto desanimado, aunque lo disimulo muy bien.

Simon desvió hacia Izzy. Los ojos marrones de la joven estaban llenos de pena, sus pestañas ocultaban parte la mirada triste, al percatarse de la mirada de Simon se recompuso y fingió una sonrisa para darle un guiño, él avergonzado desvió la cabeza. Isabelle tenia un leve recuerdo del castaño pero al negar con la cabeza desvió todo parecido con el pasado.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Jace se harto de ser un cero a la izquierda y de que fuera una bolsa de boxeo humana.

—Lamento interrumpir su encantadora charla pero si me disculpan debo hablar con la sanguijuela.

Tomó a Clary del brazo y la llevo al pasillo, alejándose del comedor.

—¿Que ocurre contigo?

—... —Clary no respondió, en cambio se dedico a suspirar. El rubio era persistente pero si quería estar con Alec e Izzy (quien le cayo bien) debía, de alguna forma u otra, llevarse bien con Jace —Nada, es solo que eres un poco engreído.

—Has estado pateándome debajo de la mesa todo este rato y ni siquiera te has disculpado —cruzó los brazos aguardando una respuesta.

_Supongo no se merecía aquel maltrato_, pensó Clary un tanto apenada por su comportamiento.

—Si, pero alto al fuego, tú me llamaste sanguijuela. Aun así siento haberte dado una cachetada, siento haberte pateado debajo de la mesa y... creo que nada mas.

—Gracias Clary —ella levantó la mirada para ver a un Jace alegre. Era muy atractivo, su cabello rubio era brillante y lucía suave al tacto, pero incluso eso no le atrajo demasiado a Clary. Entonces ¿Que era lo que le atraía de Alec? Ahora aquel sentimiento no era amor, pero de algo estaba segura... de lo cómoda que se sentía a su lado. Era extraño, considerando que no se conocían lo suficiente.

Darle una oportunidad a Jace (para que demostrara que era mejor que esa simple apariencia) no era tan malo.

—De nada, Jace.

Regresaron a la mesa. Las miradas de los otros tres los pusieron incómodos, pero mas la de Izzy, la media sonrisa de su rostro y la ceja levantaba mostraban los pensamientos que aparecían en la mente de la joven. Justo en el momento en que se sentaron una figura alta apareció.

Sebastian apoyó su brazo en la cabeza de Clary, esta intento quitárselo de encima pero su hermano de malvado colocó su otro brazo. La espalda le dolía y su cabeza se encontraba en una extraña posición. Al rato comenzó a quejarse, por lo que Sebastian no le quedó otra que dejar libre la cabeza de su hermana.

—¿Porque siempre haces eso? —se quejó la pelirroja acomodándose la coleta. Sebastian comenzó a reírse y sin poder evitarlo desordeno el cabello de la menor una vez mas.

—hm... déjame pensar, es divertido molestarte. Oye enana, esta semana me toca estar con papá. El novio de mamá es... simpático, cuando lo conocí pensé que era un coleccionista de arañas.

Alec se estremeció por la palabra "araña", su pequeña fobia nunca fue superada.

—Jaja. Luke siempre da esa impresión, por cierto parece que papá esta saliendo con alguien y lo hace a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Acaso somos su novia celosa para indagar en la vida de él? —inquirió Sebastian sentándose al lado de Clary.

—No pero somos sus hijos.

Sebastian asintió, aunque allí quedo por terminada la conversación al sentir el carraspeo de Jace.

—¡Ah! me olvide, ellos son mis amigos. Jace,Alec e Izzy y,claro, Simon.

—Hola chicos —Izzy se desarmo por la sonrisa del rubio, tan guapo y lejano por tener una novia. La vida era una zorra. Simon se dio cuenta de aquello y rodó los ojos. La vida enserio era una zorra.

Terminaron hablando de varias cosas. Alec debía admitir lo divertido que era Sebastian. Estos dos entablaron rápidamente una amistad. Ninguna de los dos podía creer las cosas que tenían en común; desde la música favorita hasta temas variados. Antes de que siguieran platicando el timbre sonó y cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase. En el camino Alec se chocó con Magnus; si, el mundo deseaba ver al pelinegro chocarse con quien fuera. Magnus divertido agarró los hombros de Alec intentando equilibrarlo. Las manos del asiático eran firmes y aquello produjo en Alec y cosquilleo en la piel. El sentir los hombros del Lightwood en sus manos incitaron a Magnus a querer sentir mas de la piel nívea. Sin que el mas joven lo esperara los dedos bronceados bajaron hasta sus codos y volvieron a subir. La voz de Magnus sonó profunda y, si no estuviera confundido por el momento pensaría que estaba reteniendo un gruñido.

—Te tengo.

Las mejillas de Alec se volvieron carmesí.

—Gracias...

Magnus se quedó callado. Dejo ir a Alec y continuo su destino. Dos palabras afloraron su mente, "mejillas dulces". Las locuras que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando.

El profesor no tardo en llegar. Alexander no pensaba ver a Christopher para en el umbral de la puerta. Los últimos estudiantes llegaron y la clase empezó.

Christopher se paro en el frente de la habitación y buscando con la mirada a Alexander dijo:

—Es un placer conocerlos. Soy Christopher Bushwhacker el profesor de historia universal.

Recuerdos aparecían y se iban de la cabeza:

_—Alec quiero ser profesor —le dijó Jonathan con la pequeña sonrisa característica de él._

_—¿De que? —Los ojos azules de Jonathan estaban llenos de ternura, algo que no muchas veces se veía._

_—Historia universal._

_—Entonces seras uno muy bueno._

_Jonathan rió y se fue a su casa._

Wayland no era de contar sus sueños, aveces era frió y otras tierno. Aquel cariño que se tenían ellos dos no era muy demostrado. Incluso se diría que no mantenían una relación secreta, pero así era. Ahora su cabeza le gritaba: _"¡Es Jonathan! ¡Es Jonathan!"_. Pero si así fuera ¿Porque mentir? ¿Con que propósito? Si fue el mismo Jonathan quien termino aquella relación.

El primer día de clases y no hizo nada mas que mirar al vació.

Aquel día hubiera termina mejor si sus hermanos estuvieran con él, pero Jace e Izzy prefirieron salir con otras personas que ni conocía. La casa estaba tranquila, sus padres habían salido de la ciudad y él como el mayor debía de hacerse cargo. Max le había enviado un mensaje explicando que llegaría algo de las seis de la tarde.

—Adolescentes —se quejó, recordando que él también lo era.

Comió el almuerzo solo y luego se fue a su habitación. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, su cara cubierta de rojo;

_¿Que me voy a poner el sábado? _

Desecho la pregunta inmediatamente, no tenia que prestar atención a cosas como esa ¡Jamas!

Prendió la televisión de su cuarto y el sonido de "ultimas noticias" lo exalto. La periodista habló fuerte y claro:

—El empresario francés Martin Keegan apareció muerto en su oficina esta mañana. Los médicos forenses aún no han encontrado la causa de su muerte. Ademas de especularse la desaparición de sus inversiones a Estados Unidos, cabe aclarar que el lavado de dinero no solo le ha ocurrido a Martin Keegan, sino que también muchos inversionistas han perdido su dinero estos meses dejándolos en la quiebra. Sin embargo no se encontraron culpables en el caso.

—Keegan, Keegan... —repitió su nombre —. Aquel hombre era el antiguo amigo de Robert.

* * *

**"Mejillas dulces" ¿Spoiler? ¿Donde? ¬¬ **

**Pobre Keegan ¿Quien lo mato? ¿Por qué? ¿Quien lo sabe?... lo sabremos en unos, no sé, ¿Diez capítulos? **

**Magnus degenerado. La cita de Alec y el degenerado (así se llamara el siguiente capitulo, okno) A todo esto ¿Clary enamorada de Alec? ¡Oh! En un principio pensé que estaría mal, después me gusto la idea y bueno, un Magnus celoso de Clary era lindo. ****Relación**** Alec/Sebastian...? **

**¡AH! El jueves estaré subiendo un capitulo, estén atentos, y el domingo igual. Así que los veo dentro de poco. **

**Los quiero, Sellie.**


	8. Primera cita

**Perdon! Ayer no pude actualizar porque me tuve que ir a otro lugar y llegue tarde, y hoy también. Pero aquí estoy. Ahora Anairafuji preguntó sus dudas:**

**1. Si lo son.**

**2. Fueron pareja. No lo puedo decir, ya lo sabrás ;)  
**

**3. En parte; ella puede ser inocente y a la vez no.**

**AHORA ADELANTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**No hables si lo que vas a decir no es mas hermoso que el silencio. **

La semana pasó tan rápido como empezó. Las noticias acerca de empresarios desaparecidos aumentaron y la desaparición sobre su dinero dejaron de transmitirse en los canales, los periodistas que una vez estaban seguros de lo que decían comenzaron a callarse apenas se tocaba el tema. Sin aclaraciones ni nada. Parecía como si tuvieran miedo de decir algo que no les era permitido. Alec deseo que no fuera así, era sorprendente como las empresas quebraban en uno o dos días, el dinero, que antes hacia crecer estas empresas, había desaparecido; sin rastros ni culpables.

Robert y Maryse llamaban dos veces al día para saber como estaban, pero el tono de preocupación se les notaba en la voz. En algún momento de la conversación Alec le pregunto a su padre si todo estaba en orden y este tardo en contestar un simple: _Si._ En caso de que realmente sus padres se encontraran en una situación como "el lavado de dinero" no se lo dirían, aunque uno se daba cuanta al instante. _¿Cuando comenzó papa a tener menos ganancias?_, pensó tratando de recordar,_ dos o tres meses, quizás mas. _

Suspiró y sacó un cambio de ropa del placar. Cuando trató de sacarse el piyama Izzy interrumpió en la habitación sin importarle ver a su hermano en calzoncillos.

—Ni creas que usaras esa horrible ropa, estas loco si así lo crees —Alec se sonrojó y rápidamente se volvió a colocar el pantalón. Sin emitir palabra alguna observó a su -molesta- hermana— Así me gusta, tan sumiso como un tierno gatito —el joven emitió un gruñido—. Evitemos los colores negros, y por si no te has dado cuenta toda tu aura dice "uuh"

—¿Uuh?

—Exacto, Uuh —sonrió. hurgó en el placar mientras Alec se sentaba en la cama maldiciendo tener una hermana tan entrometida como Izzy —Nada. Nada lindo, bonito, atractivo, sexy, decente, nada. NADA.

—Has dicho muchos nadas —ella cansada por el comportamiento de su hermano gritó:

—¡Jace, ven aquí!

El rubio llego al instante, acompañado por Max. Increíble, mas humillación. Ambos traían consigo una galleta en la boca lo que les impidió hablar.

—Tú hermano no sabe como vestirse —_soy tu hermano también,_ se dijo Alec —, préstale algo de ropa —cruzó los brazos. Jace le dedicó una mirada a Alec, él cual se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo —Izzy salió de allí para buscar una vestimenta "mas adecuada" para una cita, si es que aquello era una cita—. Aveces es un poco irritable, aunque si escogieras algo mejor que ponerte... y cambiaras un poco tu corte de cabello, y te bronceara un...

—Cállate Jace..

Max examinó los libros del pelinegro y tomó uno. Lo examinó de arriba a bajo y dijó:

—¿Desde cuando lees romance?

Alec abrió grande los ojos.

—Hay que leer otros libros, no le veo lo malo —la boca de Max se convirtió en una linea fija, luego le dedico una mirada a Jace y Alec. Quiso decirles todo lo que sabia, la parte de una conversación que ellos no escucharon. La verdad acerca de Jonathan.

—Ese tal Christopher —los otros dos le miraron finalmente—, ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta?, hace dos meses yo escu-

—¡Ahora si! —gritó Isabelle— ¿Que hacían?

—Max iba a decir algo.

—Ah, no importa —él desapareció por la puerta. No era el mejor momento para contar que Jonathan planeaba hundir a su padre y que Alec había sido la victima perfecta ¿Pero de que servia, si al final Jonathan había roto con él? La única respuesta que se le cruzo por la cabeza a Max fue que Jonathan consiguiera, por medio de su hermano, la herencia Lightwood; sin embargo, había errores y dudas en aquel plan: ¿Porque su familia? y ¿Que hizo su padre?. Dudas sin aclarar, voces que susurran secretos. La muerte de Keegan. Nada era lo suficientemente claro como para sacar conclusiones. Las cosas algún día tienen que salir a la luz.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejándose indagar en aquel misterio.

—Ese niño a veces me preocupa ¿Creen que tenga amigos? —preguntó Izzy —.Bien, ponte esto, tienes treinta minutos. ¡Rápido! No hagamos esperar al sexy Magnus.

—Muy claro —Alec hizo un gesto al ver el jean claro y la camisa blanca.

—He dicho treinta minutos —frunció el ceño y agarrando a Jace del brazo se fué.

Al cabo de unos minutos bajó las escaleras presentable como diría su hermana. Carraspeo al sentir el jean ajustarle las piernas y "esa zona". Trató de adaptarse, pero no se percato de la presencia de unos ojos curiosos. Magnus guardó silencio para ver los torpes movimientos del chico.

—Por el ángel, que molesto —decir eso ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

—Yo te veo bien.

Sorprendido del susto, Alec, retrocedió unos pasos. Magnus sonrió, mientras se acercaba a Alec este retrocedía; era el mejor juego que alguna vez jugo, que Alexander se alejara de él solo provocaba querer acercarse mas, como si de algo prohibido se tratara.

—No te alejes.

Él no contestó. Magnus se sentó otra vez en el sillón y lo observo desde una distancia segura. Mientras tanto un mini Alec gritaba en su cabeza "¡Fue Izzy, Fue Izzy!", por supuesto que fue ella ¿Quien mas, en su sano juicio, dejaría entrar a su cita? _Jace_, recordó. Empezó a caminar hasta sentarse junto al asiático. Este acercó su nariz al cuello de Alexander y aspiró.

—Hueles delicioso Alec —el aludido desvió la cabeza sonrojado. Jace bajó las escaleras enfrentando a Magnus con la mirada, este levantó una ceja. Un enfrentamiento se estaba llevando a cabo. El de ojos verdes cansado de aquel comportamiento lo saludó con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Hola Jace ¿Como has estado?

—Bien —respondió hastiado— ¿Quien te dejo entrar?

—Tú adorable hermana —Magnus pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Alec, quien se estremeció al sentir las caricias. El rubio quedó sorprendido ante aquellos, por lo que se sentó entre ellos alejando al intruso de su hermano. Aquello a Magnus no le gustó— Oh, ricitos de oro esta celoso de mi. Que tierno —Jace arrugo la nariz, acto seguido le sacó la lengua— Eres molesto.

—Pervertido.

—Infantil.

—Superficial.

—Rubio teñido.

—Degenerado.

Antes de que Magnus pudiese siquiera responder Alec gritó:

—¡Basta! ¡Los dos son unos niños! —ambos observaron como el pelinegro salia de la casa e Izzy aparecía por las escaleras.

—¿Que ocurrió? Estaba arreglando un par de cosas y de pronto oigo gritos —Magnus se fue dejando a una Isabelle confundida y un Jace molesto.

Cuando logró acoplar el paso de Alec con el suyo lo tomó del brazo, para así poder verle a la cara. La mejillas sonrojadas lo obligaron a cometer un acto impulsivo.

Le dio un casto beso.

—Lamento lo que hice —el rostro de Alec adquiero un tono mas intenso de rojo.

—No, esta bien. Aveces Jace es un poco insoportable —Tomaron distancia el uno del otro y se dedicaron a caminar por la vereda. El nerviosismo de Alexander se notaba a un kilómetro de distancia, lo cual a Magnus le divertía y gustaba.

—Tú hermana por otra parte es todo un encanto —Alec lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Dijo que soy un delicioso chocolate al que deberías probar lentamente, ademas de que te traiga al día siguiente si quería. Debo admitir que yo también quiero probarte Alexander, aunque si no tengo tú permiso prometo mantener mis manos para mi mismo.

Alec parpadeó varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca procesando la información... Su hermana, su propia hermana. Es una lastima cuando un amigo de su padre dice: _Que inteligente hija tienes Robert, y educada. _Isabelle posiblemente era la mejor actriz o mentirosa en todo los Estados Unidos.

—¿Adonde vamos a ir? —evadió le intensa mirada de Magnus, era increíble como el hombre se dejaba llevar por la situación y Alec trataba de relajarse aunque le fuera imposible.

—Cierto, ven por aquí.

Se escabulleron por la parte trasera de una vivienda, haciendo el menor ruido posible, aunque parecía no haber nadie. Magnus, a medida que avanzaban, entrelazo sus dedos con los de Alec. Este se preguntó si realmente regresaría al atardecer o se quedaría con él hasta las mañana siguiente; algo en su interior deseo lo segundo. Se internaron en el bosque, caminando por entre las rocas, hojas y el suelo irregular.

Resistió la tentación de preguntar, otra vez, adonde iban, pero lo dejó pasar y dejo que el calor del sol (que entraba por entre las ramas de los arboles) lo cubriera con su calidez. Magnus lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, encantado por la vista que tenia de Alec, quien miraba a los costados maravillado por la belleza escondida del lugar. Alec volvió la vista, sonrojado por como el otro lo miraba decidió hablar:

—Lindo lugar.

—Estamos yendo a mi casa —Alexander frunció el ceño sin convencerse. Magnus notó aquello y aclaró—: No haremos nada, solo buscaremos un par de cosas.

—¿Si? No estoy tan seguro de eso —lo retó Alec, penetrándolo con los orbes azules.

—No me provoques, porque si lo haces tú lindo trasero no se salvara de esta.

Alec quedó estupefacto por las palabras bien expresadas de Magnus. Este último le devolvió una media sonrisa, mientras volvía a caminar. En el transcurso del viaje no dijeron mucho, mas bien nada. Los nervios de uno aumentaban y él otro estaba tranquilo. Cuando por fin estaban llegando al puente, que Alec había cruzado por primera vez, un montón de recuerdos afloraron su mente; Magnus en toalla, el gato atigrado, besos sabor a café y cigarrillo, y las suaves manos recorriendo la blanca espalda. Se sonrojó ante los imprudentes pensamientos, luego relamió los labios resecos (recordó como Magnus le había mordido el labio), sin poder evitar sentirse inquieto revolvió el cabello oscuro, pero le fue imposible. En unos pocos minutos llegaron al destino, Magnus abrió la puerta.

Presidente Miau estaba sentado enfrente de ella, agitando su cola alegremente. Magnus ensancho la sonrisa ante la cálida bienvenida de su gato.

—Presidente, ambienten te extrañe —el felino lo ignoró y camino por entre las piernas de Alec, provocando que en el pantalón quedaran finos pelos grisáceos; acto seguido escalo por su espalda y se acomodo en el hombro del joven. Magnus al principio molesto por el trato del gato hacia él, pero luego se enterneció ante la dulce escena de ver como Persidente Miau acurrucaba su cabeza en el cuello de Alec. Se acercó un poco y acarició la cabeza del gato, este ronroneo—. Le agradas.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó un tanto incomodo por el cariño que recibía del gato y su amo. Magnus pasó de acariciar al felino a agarrar un mechón del cabello de su invitado.

—No salgo con alguien que a mi gato no le agrade —la boca de Alec se convirtió en una "o". Magnus se alejo hasta la cocina y de allí saco un mantel, luego una canasta—¿Me ayudarías a ordenar estas cosas?

—Claro —el gato se bajo de Alec con una rapidez descomunal y aterrizó en la mesa, observó detalladamente cada uno de los alimentos—. ¿Comeremos todo esto?

—Lo básico. Listo, hay que irnos. Presidente puede venir con nosotros —él se bajó del hombro de Alec y desapareció por una de las ventanas—. Supongo que no.

* * *

Caminaron varios minutos por lugares que Alec nunca había visto. Las ramas de los arboles eran mas molestas y frondosas, algunas de las hojas se enredaron con su cabello y ciertas ramas se atrapaban con el jean. Alec maldecía por lo bajo al tener que liberarse una y otra vez de aquello. Magnus en cambio se movía con una agilidad increíble, evadía los obstáculos bastante bien y sus pisadas no provocaban sonido alguno; se notaba desde lejos cuantas veces había ido por aquel lugar. El sol se volvió mas intenso al estar cerca de la una y la brisa estaba mas calurosa, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaba, el silencio era hermoso. En un momento, Alec tropezó con una raíz sobresalida de un árbol y para no caerse se aferro a la espalda de Magnus. Este emitió un sonido ahogado, giro la cabeza para observar las mejillas coloradas de Alec, el cabello cubría gran parte de sus ojos, pero eso no impidió que Magnus contemplara el rojo intenso del chico.

—Lo siento —la mano de Alec estaba fuertemente aferrada al brazo del moreno. Al percatarse de como Magnus lo miraba, con el brillo peligroso en los ojos verdes, tomó distancia, pero Magnus soltó la canasta y aferró a Alec por la cintura. ¿Que hacer? Prometió tener las manos alejadas de aquel ángel. Por otra parte, el cerebro de Alexander quería alejarse de él pero su corazón (que palpitaba fuertemente) pedía a gritos un beso de esos labios.

—¿No te lastimaste? —las pupilas se dilataron, la voz de Magnus se torno ronca y sus manos ansiaban tocar mas piel. Ambos se alejaron. Alec negó con la cabeza.

Magnus jugaba con sus dedos mientras que Alec miraba sus pies para evitar situaciones como la anterior. Se detuvo acompañado por Alec a su derecha.

—Llegamos —dijó.

—Pero... no hay nada —Alec observó por todas partes sin encontrar la belleza del lugar. Era mas de lo mismo, árboles inmensos, ramas, hojas y mas árboles. El clima parecía mas húmedo que antes pero no había diferencia alguna ademas de eso.

—Que no lo puedas ver no significa que no este —Agarró la mano de Alec encaminandolo a lo que sería una cueva oculta por una cortina vegetales. Antes de que moviera las cortinas miró a Alexander fijamente—. Eres el primero —Magnus no dejó que hablara—. El primero que conocerá, por así decir, mi lugar secreto. Ahora, quiero que cierres los ojos y cuando escuches el chasquido de mis dedos los abras.

—De acuerdo —cerro los ojos. Magnus pasó un dedo por las pestañas provocando que Alec frunciera el entrecejo pero soltara una suave risa. Susurro un lo siento (que Alec escucho) y lo volvió a besar. Un beso suave y firme, Magnus en ningún momento se sobrepaso; apenas duro cinco segundos—. Me pones nervioso.

—Un buen sentimiento, cariño. Me siento igual.

Lo guió por el lugar divertido por las expresiones del de ojos azules. Alec estaba mas que emocionado por descubrir aquel lugar tan preciado para Magnus.

—Antes de que abras los ojos, quiero que pienses que soy un brujo —_¿Enserio?,_ pensó Alec, sonaba gracioso pero imagino a Magnus como un brujo extravagante. Este ultimo susurraba en su oído, como si la magia fuera a desaparecer si hablaba mas alto—. Suena raro, lo sé. Ahora... hm... imagina que me salen llamas azules de los dedos y que tengo ojos de gato.

—Jaja, es enserio raro —dijó manteniendo los ojos aun cerrados.

—Siempre quise hacerlo —chasqueo los dedos y Alec abrió los ojos.

Era una cascada que caía por un barranco y formaba una cortina de agua extendiéndose por quien sabe cuantos metros. No estaba la misma cantidad de arboles que antes, las piedras caliza resplandecían por los reflejos del sol mientras que las corrientes de agua se llevaban consigo algunas de ellas. Mas adelante había un lago de agua cristalina, se podían notar los peces que nadaban allí, algunos iban con la corriente y otros en contra de ella. La belleza del lugar era tan diferente a lo que antes había visto de Idris que incluso ahora parecía irreal; después de todo Magnus tal vez si era un brujo.

—Eres un brujo —Magnus sonrió ante la repentina declaración.

—Sentémonos a comer.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido cuando hablaban de diversos temas, conocer a una persona es complicado (y mas cuando es alguien tan cerrado como Alec) pero había que admitir se llevaban bien. Era bastante diferente a la primera impresión que Alec tuvo de él, ahora parecía ir conociendo al verdadero Magnus, extrovertido pero serio, dulce y era mas que obvio que no podía mantener sus manos para él mismo. Cada vez que tenia la oportunidad tocaba a Alec; este no era reacio a su toque pero era algo nuevo y diferente.

Magnus estaba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del pelinegro y tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados. Alec pasaba los dedos por el cabello suave, y de pronto los pensamientos de un beso volvieron a aparecer._ Deja de pensar en eso. No lo harás. Fuiste tú el que se lo impidió... y seras tú el que acabe esa regla._ Una guerra entre el deseo y la razón se desataba en la cabeza de Alec.

—¿Vas a besarme o que? —la voz del hombre sobresalto a Alec. Los ojos entrecerrados de Magnus lo estaban examinando—. Si te sirve de consuelo soy un brujo, puedo leerte la mente si así me apetece.

—Eres imposible.

—Soy incorregible —Levantando la cabeza besó a Alec. A medida que el beso avanzaba Alec fue empujado hacia atrás acostándose en el mantel. Las manos de Magnus acariciaron sus mejillas ya tornados de un rojo intenso— Si no quieres que continúe dilo ahora, de otra forma no seré capaz de parar.

Alec pasó sus manos por el cuello de Magnus obligando a que se acerque, después le susurro al oído:—¿A que esperas entonces? —Aquellas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes para despertar al Magnus travieso. Atrapó los labios del otro con una pasión indescriptible, la lengua intrusa tomó su tiempo para pervertir la boca de Alec. Los gemidos que escapaban eran ahogados y casi audibles. Las manos de Magnus exploraban deliberadamente la piel del otro, desabotonando los botones a cada oportunidad que tenia. El cuerpo de Alec se estremeció al sentir las manos recorrer su pecho y espalda. La lengua de Magnus recorrió el cuello níveo y lo mordió, dejando un chupón. Después la boca probó los pezones rosados de su ángel; chupando, mordiendo y dejando indebidas marcas, que ahora lo marcaban como suyo.

Los gemidos amenazaban con escapar por lo que Alec, tapando la boca con su mano, lo evitó. Magnus en desacuerdo con lo que hizo alejo las manos de su boca y las acomodo por encima de la cabeza.

—Quiero escucharte —dijo. Ambas erecciones excitadas, las respiraciones aceleradas y las mentes en blancos; ninguno pensaba claramente, y tampoco se percataban de la presencia oculta entre las sombras que los observaba. El asiático se alejó para observar a Alec, quien tenia la mirada perdida por la lujuria. De repente la voz de Jonathan apareció en su mente: _Es mi ex. Lo recuperare. Te lo advierto Magnus, aléjate de él. _

Se alejó de Alec escondió su mirada entre las manos. El otro lo observó estupefacto.

—Alec... tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Que es? —le aterraba ver a Magnus de esa manera. Se abotonó la camisa con las manos temblando. Por fin los ojos esmeralda miraron a los azules.

—Es sobre Jonathan.

* * *

**OH! Magnus... ¿porque? ¿Porque no continuar con la acción? Es un buen hermano, hay que decir la verdad. La verdad siempre es lo mejor, Al diablo la verdad yo quería el Lemon, pero desgraciadamente lo tuve que dejar asi. Por ultimo, no sé si el domingo pueda actualizar, espero pueda.**

**Nos vemos, Sellie.**


	9. El Comienzo del Fin

**He Vuelto Baby!**

**Si lamento haber desaparecido y están en todo su derecho a reclamarme... pero tengo una excusa. ¡Exámenes! Fue horrible T-T Prometo compensarlo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**El comienzo del fin.**

Horas antes creyó pensar lo feliz que era su hermano, por el simple hecho de empezar a salir con Magnus (quien no parecía ser tan malo después de todo). Pero ahora toda aquella alegría se podía ir bien a la basura. En un principio aquel hombre no le caía muy bien, y aun no estaba muy convencido de si darle el visto bueno, pero ¿Que podía hacer? No confiaba en él por ser el hermano (mejor dicho hermanastro) de Jonathan. Claramente no se fiaba pero le daría solo una oportunidad. Max era mas inteligente de lo que se creía, sabia guardar un secreto y había aprendido muchas técnicas, de las cuales una de ellas era leer la conducta de la gente y jugar con sus pensamientos, pero Jonathan también lo sabia y hacia a la perfección. En un pasado, era un chico malo que fue cambiado por Alec, gentil y sin ninguna maldad; en otras palabras la carnada perfecta, solo para un motivo.

En ese mismo instante aquel hombre, lleno de oscuridad, estaba sentado delante suyo. La sonrisa socarrona y los ojos azules brillantes se estaban burlando de él, pero Max no se dejaba intimidar; era una de las cosas que ganas de ser un Lightwood. Prestigio, orgullo, y por sobretodo frialdad. Las cosas que se aprenden observando a uno eran interesantes, desde las pequeñas características hasta las de gran escala. El cabello de Jonathan, antes teñido de negro, ahora era de un rubio oro y su cuerpo delgado fue remplazado por músculos. El chico había cambiado para bien, incluso daba miedo.

—Como has cambiado "Maxi" —dijo Jonathan complacido por el ceño fruncido del niño. Este se enojaba al escuchar su antiguo sobrenombre que él le había dado. El otro en cambio estaba mas tranquilo que nunca, esperando la llegada de los hermanos mayores, para así hacer su vida un infierno.

—¿Que quieres? —arrastro las palabras en un gruñido. Intento tranquilizarse así mismo, no dejaría mostrarse de esa forma con él. Pero su interior deseaba que desapareciera. Lo bueno de aquella situación era la ausencia de los otros tres Lightwoods; Isabelle se hubiera puesto a gritar y lo mataría sin dudarlo, Jace emplearía sus técnicas de Taekwondo (pero le seria inútil, ya que Jonathan formaba parte de peleas callejeras... un pasado que incluso Max templaba por ello). Aparto el pensamiento de su hermano volviendo con aquel monstruo, nunca lo permitiría.

—No hace falta ser grosero, cuñado —la simple mención de la palabra fue lo suficiente para molestar al moreno. Max cerraba y abría las manos en un puño, a la vez que apretaba la mandíbula. Aquel hombre de veinticinco años no parecía el mismo de hace dos años, sus ojos era fríos y sin vida, el cabello estaba cortado irregularmente y revuelto, parecía mas joven de lo que era. Sin embargo, se notaba el peso en sus hombros, un cansancio sin fin. Quizás Alec le quito esa tristeza que reflejaba el rubio, aunque era imposible de decir, puesto que no lo conocía lo suficiente.

—¿Donde están? —pregunto recorriendo con la mirada la sala. El hombre estaba nervioso, pero Max no lo noto. Este ultimo pensó que era mejor no hacerlo enfadar y que se marchara. Mientras mas rápido mejor; luego se lo diría a sus padres. _Al diablo con las promesas_, pensó.

—Isabelle se fue con...

—No ella —aclaro. Entonces el adolescente entendió.

—Alec esta con... bueno, tu hermano.

Jonathan lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Max le retuvo la mirada esperando alguna respuesta, pero simplemente recibió una media sonrisa. Antes de que saliera de la casa el ojiazul observo una foto de Alec colgada en la pared. Su sonrisa se ilumino al mirar el rostro de su antiguo novio. Dos años habían sido una eternidad, sin poder observarlo, sin recibir una sonrisa de Alexander y sin escuchar su voz.

Cuando se conocieron el mas joven estaba cubierto de moretones y arañazos, en aquella escuela privada lo molestaban y golpeaban por ser hijo de Robert. En un comienzo le dio lo mismo, por mucho que lo observara solo veía a un idiota sentado en un callejón, con el labio partido y la sangre derramándose por las sienes. Se había parado delante de él diciéndole lo espantoso que lucia, ademas de sucio. El otro simplemente levantó la cabeza dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por las mejillas sucias, fueron los ojos azules llenos de tristeza los que lo impactaron. Ayudarlo fue el comienzo del fin; y saber que su padre era el mismo que metía al suyo a la cárcel era lo que detono sus sentimientos. Alexander fue la carnada perfecta. Jonathan dejaría en bancarrota a Robert (como él hizo con Michael), luego a Lawrence (aunque este lo haya cuidado des hace años) y entonces su venganza estaría completa. Conocer a Alec fue buena suerte, pero enamorarse de él fue horripilante.

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro.

—Cuídalo —dijo sin mirar a Max. El otro no entendió—. Cuídate, tu y tus hermanos.

Con esa frase cerro la puerta dejando a un Lightwood confundido, y posteriormente asustado.

* * *

La diversión no parecía desaparecer con Isabelle. La chica estaba repleta de sorpresas, desde antiguos novios a situación divertidas; como la vez en que su madre la obligo a usar un vestido horrendo que termino por quemarlo al día siguiente. Clary no paraba de reír, era genial compartir tales cosas con alguien de su edad, ya que generalmente no hablaba con otras chicas. Sin embargo a la vez le resultaba incomodo, Isabelle era experta en esas cosas pervertidas que incluso podría escribir un libro. Ya pensó el nombre: **_"Como despertar a una diosa". _**Y, por si fuera poco, Isabelle era una diosa, a simple vista se parecía demasiado a una modelo con las piernas estilizadas y la piel un tanto tostada, ademas de poseer los ojos negros (que parecían comerte con la mirada) y los labios, a veces, pintados de carmesí.

Cuando la conoció parecía una chica superficial y una Barbie por decirlo así, pero cuando la pelinegra le dirigió la palabra toda aquella comparación con la princesa y la plebeya ya no existía. Hablaban de tantos temas que eran difícil de contar, y aunque Izzy atrajera mas miradas que los fuegos artificiales era divertido. Ella los ignoraba o en una pocas le guiñaba el ojo a un chico. Clary pensó que era como estar Madonna o mejor.

—Así que te gusta Alec —dijo Izzy bebiendo otro trago de su malteada de chocolate. La pelirroja levanto la vista sonrojada y asintió. Era extraño de hablar del atractivo Alexander cuando se sentía avergonzada. El chico le gusta, era muy atractivo, ademas de como sus ojos azules observaban a las personas (sin egoísmo). Durante el transcurso de la semana ella y Alec se convirtieron en buenos amigos. Sin embargo Clary quería algo mas que una simple amistad. Cuando comenzó a conocerlo le encanto el Alec invisible, aquel que pasaba desapercibido, pero no se daba cuenta de que destacaba incluso si no lo intentaba—. Clary me caes bien, pero la verdad no estoy segura de que debas estar con Alec.

La aludida la miro, Izzy observaba a un punto en el infinito.

—¿Por que? —pregunto intrigada por aquella palabras. Creyó que era por no ser lo suficiente bonita para estar con él pero se sintió mas dolida que otra cosa. Al parecer Isabelle le leyó la mente.

—Eres linda, no me malinterpretes... pero es que el... bueno esta saliendo con alguien —Izzy intento ser amable y tener tacto pero le era difícil expresar las palabras con claridad. No quería que su nueva amiga saliera herida solo porque su hermano fuera gay.

—Oh —susurro Clary desanimada. Se pregunto como seria aquella chica para arrebatarle el corazón al chico. _Mas linda que yo seguro_, pensó. A veces eso era lo malo de no saber como reaccionaras, quedarte con el nudo en la garganta y aguantar a que lo peor pasara. No es que él fuera su primer amor ni mucho menos, simplemente era lo malo de ser humano, sentir la presión en la caja torácica y aguantar el dolor hasta que despareciera. Algún día se iría... algún día.

Isabelle sintió la urgencia de contarle la verdad, esperaba que no albergara mas esperanzas. De un momento para otro Izzy salto del asiento y cruzo la calle con urgencia.

Alec estaba allí con la vista ida y todo desaliñado. Al llegar ella le agarro de los hombros asustando al pobre, Izzy lo examino de arriba a bajo y lo obligo a mirar. Alexander estaba mas que asustado, la respiración estaba mas que exaltada y los cachetes estaban traspirados.

—¿Que te ocurrió? —le pregunto su hermana sacudiéndolo. Clary apareció detrás suyo luciendo, igual que Isabelle, asustada. Alec observo a la pelirroja dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa, ella la correspondió sonrojada—. Contesta —repitió su hermana. Él dejo escapar un largo suspiro y se paso los dedos por el cabello desaliñado.

—Solo tuve un problema —a Alec no le gustaba la situación, por si no fuera suficiente las miradas de los desconocidos ahora tenia que aguantar a su hermana. Isabelle no muy convencida frunció el ceño. Alec continuo—. Me pelee con Magnus.

Clary sospecho algo que era irracionable, incluso espantoso.

—¿Que te hizo? —Alec se separo del agarre de la joven y desvió la mirada. No quería hablar de eso enfrente de Clary, quien sin duda le caía bien; si lo decía seria un completo fenómeno.

—Solo tuvimos un inconveniente. Nada serio —la pelirroja observaba a Alec como si armara un rompecabezas, intrigada y sin poder evitar tratar de que todas las piezas estuvieran en su lugar. Él noto la mirada constante de ella y miro hacia otro lado. A veces era extraño como Clary entendía las cosas, las miraba como si fuera una pintura (con sus trucos y secretos). Ahora sabia porque Isabelle le había dicho aquello. _Alec es gay_, se dijo. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Cuando existía la extraña insinuación de Magnus a él, no hacia falta decir que fue muy ciega como para no darse cuenta de las miradas secretas de esos dos. Quizás si lo había notado, pero preferiría ignorarlo.

Ahora aquel nudo en la garganta se volvió mas fuerte, y la cabeza le dolía. Los dos hermanos seguían discutiendo en vos baja para que ella no los oyera, pero ni susurrar sabían hacer. Decidió inventar una coartada para escapar de aquella charla que no le daba la bienvenida.

—Chicos me tengo que ir, hoy tenia algo pendiente —ellos asintieron y se despidieron.

Isabelle era, sin lugar a dudas, una buena amiga.

Los otros dos continuaron hablando, hasta que Alec no pudo mas y le contó lo sucedido. La pelinegra no oculto su sorpresa pero tampoco es que haya comentado mucho. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ni un poco. Sin bien Magnus era un tanto tonto, no pensaba que arruinaría el momento sexy con un "Es sobre Jonathan". ¡Por favor! ni que fuera Hannah Montana, para dramas románticos esta ella ¿o no?.

Alexander notaba que su hermana estaba teniendo una lucha entre la inteligencia y el instinto. Por lastima siempre ganaba el segundo. Sin haber contado todo el relato Isabelle agarro su bolso y decidida se apoyo en el brazo de Alec.

—Me voy a casa, si sigo escuchando lo mas probable es que termine castrando a Magnus hasta que lo deje inconsciente —las piernas de Alec temblaban— Y tú, es mejor que escuches lo que te tengo que decir. Alejate de Jonathan, lamento decirlo de esta forma pero el esta mal de la cabeza. Alec, detestaría que pase lo mismo que hace dos años. Y si no quiero escuchar tu linda historia, no es por desprecio, sino porque no aguanto este tipo de cosas. Iré a cuidar a Max, adiós.

Se estaba despreciando así misma por dejarlo solo, pero iba a hacer algo mejor que eso. Iría a la casa de ese impotente y reclamaría por lo que le hizo a su hermano. Ademas, era SU hermano, lo defendería con colmillos y garras si era necesario.

* * *

_**New York, Cárcel Rikers Island.**_

El hombre de cabellos castaños claros caminaba de un lado a otro en su celda correspondiente. Su compañero de cuarto lo observaba un tanto cansado por el comportamiento de este. Desde ya hace una hora que estaban, su abogado y otro hombre que no conocía, hablando sobre su libertad. Extrañaba tantas cosas de la vida humana, que ya estar en una cárcel por diez años no se consideraba "humano". Mordía las uñas nervioso mientras se sentaba y levantaba una y otra vez, con el corazón bombeando sangre sin descanso. Por un momento pensó que tendría un paro cardíaco, pero eso era lo menos que le importaba en ese preciso momento.

—Tranquilízate viejo. Estas demasiado nervioso —dijo su compañero. El otro lo ignoro. Continuo caminando por otros treinta minutos pensado en las cosas que haría luego de salir de allí.

Al los pocos segundos el guardia abrió de la reja con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Felicidades Wayland. Eres libre.

Michael sentía por fin la libertad. Buscaría a su esposa e hijo, y nada en el mundo los volvería a separar. Ni siquiera quien lo metió en ese horrible infierno. Los nervios estaban mas que presentes, un montón de preguntas que responder y algo mas que acción se aproximaba a su vida. Nada podía salir también como él pensaba. Esperaba que la suerte estuviera de su lado... si es que existía.

Pero primero necesitaba ayuda, y seria de su mas fiel amigo.

* * *

La tarde paso tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo, luego de la pequeña pero excéntrica charla con Izzy las aguas parecían calmarse. La ropa de Jace estaba desaliñada y no sabría como explicárselo, lo mataría. Alexander traía consigo unos moretones y raspaduras en el codo y rodilla. Había sido tan tonto al escapar de Magnus que no fue ni capaz de fijarse por donde ir, sin contar que el otro lo estaba siguiendo y gritando su nombre. Quería llorar, gritar, desaparecer. Las palabras de Magnus estaban es su cabeza, hablaban, diciendo lo que no quería oír:

_—El te abandono. Alec... yo le prometí no acércame a ti. Lo lamento._

¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque? Nada tenia sentido.

—_Christopher... es Jonathan._

¡Basta! ¡Basta! Ya no quería acercarse a él ni a nadie. Maldecía el día en que conoció a Jonathan, maldecía el día en que se convirtió heredero de una estúpida fortuna, maldecía el momento en que Magnus Bane apareció en su vida. La vida a la estaba condenado era un puro asco. Recordó como en clase de Sociología la profesora decía con su voz calmada y fuerte:

—_La Perfectiva Sociológica, es la relación entre la vida de cada uno y la sociedad en la que nos toca vivir. A su vez puedo relacionarlo con las categorías sociales, de acuerdo a cada sociedad y cultura. _

Su vida era un tremendo caos y la sociedad en la que vive es egocéntrica ¿Que ejemplo le das a una persona con suficiente poder económico como para controlar a otros individuos? Nada bueno. Muchos se criaban con lujos, y con el paso de los años se convertían en herederos egocéntricos. En todo caso, Alec era lo contrario, tenia que obedecer las normas de su padre y ser siempre el mejor... La Clase Dominante (como así le llamaban) era puras tonterías inventadas por los políticos, nada era verdadero. Solo mentiras, mentiras y ¡ah! mas mentiras. Toda esa explicación se asociaba a Jonathan y Magnus.

En uno pensó que podía ser amable y sincero bajo esa mascara fría, y al final era todo lo contrario. Le mintió con respecto a su pasado, ademas de que ahora se supone es su profesor de historia y ¿Como no se dio cuenta? Tal vez su mente no quería o era muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que la persona que amaba (si, amaba) estaba delante suyo. Y que luego este el hermanastro atractivo, quien se lleva al mundo por delante pero es diferente de lo que había pensado; _Bien hecho, has sobrepasado la estupidez_, se dijo así mismo,_ pareces una adolescente enamorada._

Mientras caminaba con un leve dolor en la rodilla, el teléfono sonó profiriendo un sonido molesto. Alec le dedico una mirada al aparato abriendo en grande los ojos.

—Jonathan.

Susurro. La foto del chico aparecía en la pantalla, al momento en que sus manos comenzaban a temblar y se decidía si atender la llamada o ignorarla. Cuando iba a contestar el timbre se detuvo y al segundo le llego un mensaje de la misma persona:

**Plaza. Treinta minutos. No tardes,**

**J.**

Miedo, tenia miedo de volver a verlo; apenas pudo soportar lo que Magnus le declaro y ahora mágicamente Jonathan quiere que lo vea ¿Como lo sabia? Buena pregunta. Ademas como es que sabia su numero de teléfono, y luego le enviaba un mensaje con solo... tres palabras y una letras ¡espantoso!

La respiración se le entrecorto, dificultando que inhalara el aire. Las mejillas le ardían aun cuando la brisa del verano estuviera fresca. Intento acomodar las ideas, pero le fue imposible. Magnus también le había enviado un mensaje. _Que oportuno,_ pensó.

**Alexander, por favor necesitamos hablar. Estaré en mi casa.**

**Nunca quise lastimarte. Te esperare.**

**Mags.**

Aveces el corazón actúa por razones que la razón nunca entenderá. Y eso era justamente lo que no le gustaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y corrió.

En ese mismo instante una madre observaba a su hijo desde el auto.

* * *

**6:16 P.M.**

La mujer frunció el ceño al ver a Alec cruzar la calle como si su vida dependiera de ellos, incluso tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Dirigió una mirada a Robert quien también miraba la escena con la ceja levantada, acto seguido agarro la mano de su esposa:

—Estará bien —la tranquilizo. Su mano estaba fría y los ojos clavados en la calle. Malas noticias tenia para sus hijos.

Maryse correspondió el gesto preocupada por las amenazas que su familia estaba por enfrentar.

—Debemos decirles. Se enteraran tarde o temprano de que... el dinero ha desaparecido, debemos resolver esto Robert. Lawrence esta preocupado, las ganancias has estado bajando rápidamente y no ha pasado ni una semana. Si no fuera por el hecho de que tenemos dinero ahorrado en estos momentos estaríamos viviendo en la calle.

—No te preocupes resolveremos esto. Han liberado a Michael —dijo intentando sonar tranquilo. Maryse habría los ojos como platos y dejo escapar un grito ahogado—. El nos ayudara, no dejare que nos pase lo mismo que a él. Es mi amigo Maryse, sabe mas acerca de esto de lo que piensas.

—Espera un momento... Estas diciéndome que tu antiguo amigo fue liberado de un "supuesto" asesinato y ahora necesitamos su ayuda por el lavado de dinero. Estas loco, y si te hacen lo mismo que a él; Robert recuerda que el fue injustamente incriminado. Odiaría que te pase lo mismo que a él.

Su marido sonrió levemente feliz de la preocupación de Maryse. A veces le daba gracias a dios por tener a una mujer así.

—Sé que es una locura, pero lo mas probable es que su hijo, Jonathan, este detrás de todo esto —Maryse bajo la cabeza pensando en lo ocurrido hace dos años—. ¿Recuerdas como nos amenazo? Solamente por tener los papeles de la empresa de Michael... el piensa que fui yo. Hay que detener esto de una u otra forma, y solo lo lograremos con la ayuda de Michael.

La mujer aguardo un momento analizando la información. Cerro los ojos recordando como Alec había defendido a Jonathan de lo que hizo, como su hijo se puso en contra de ellos para defender a ese hombre que apenas conocía. Como de un día para otro Alexander les dejo de dirigir la palabra, pero luego de un tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Sabia lo mucho que su hijo aun guardaba ese rencor pero lo fingía, y eso era peor.

—Tienes razón. Debemos encontrar al verdadero culpable.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda, encontraron a sus tres hijos jugando a los videojuegos. Robert y Maryse intercambiaron miradas a la vez que asentían:

—Chicos hay algo que tenemos que decirles...

Los otros esperaron abrazos, regalos, pero lo que recibieron era todo menos felicidad.

* * *

**6:50 P.M**

Acaricio al gato, mientras dormía en su regazo. Los nervios estaban presente provocando que el aire fuera casi insoportable. Una hora atrás Isabelle Lightwood apareció en su puerta con la cara sonrojada y gritándole no sé que prestigio familiar, era mas que obvio que estaba molesta por lo de Alec. Encima le obligo a mandarle un mensaje para que pudieran hablar, Magnus pensaba hacer eso también pero si La Reina del Drama lo obliga ¿Que mas hacer?

Cuando Alec se hecho a correr Magnus le había agarrado de la mano obligando a mirarlo, el chico estaba al borde de las lagrimas. Aquello le había roto el corazón, nunca había sentido algo igual. Fue tan estúpido que no había prestado atención a los sentimientos de Alexander, solo pensó en Jonathan y en lo que ocurriría si se enteraba de que estaba haciendo.

Presidente maulló en la puerta, al momento de bajarse del regazo de Magnus. Este esperanzado camino lentamente, como si un peso extra se alojara en sus piernas, y luego agarro el picaporte. Los latidos estaban acelerados y podía sentir una gota de sudor deslizándose por la nuca. Era tan difícil describir las sensaciones que sentía su cuerpo al ver el cuerpo de Alexander parado enfrente suyo.

La lucha de miradas parecía algo normal en ellos, los ojos de ambos se dilataron al observase. Magnus fue el primero en dar el paso. Rodeo a Alec con sus brazos, atrayendo el cuerpo pálido al suyo, que era bronceado. No era difícil de decir que sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Se sentían cómodos en los brazos del otro, y sin mencionar la calidez que se profanaban. Querían besarse, sentir los labios del otro, las cálidas bocas violando los limites del placer... pero decidieron esperar, aprovechar el silencio. El espacio-perfecto.

Las manos de Alec se posaron en las mejillas de Magnus, cálidas. Todo lo relacionado con Magnus era cálido, en cambio Alec era friolento. Acuno la mejillas dejándose llevar por las distintas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. ¿Porque la vida no podía ser perfecta? ¿Porque todo ese momento parecía una simple ilusión? Igual que un circo; magnifico y deslumbrante, casi como un mundo distinto, pero luego toda esa belleza se acaba. Todo tiene un fin. Era tan malo imaginar un futuro sin problemas, con un final feliz, con la persona que quieres a tu lado que incluso eso parecía imposible, lejano.

Sabia dejado a Jonathan plantado, y ni siquiera le importaba, porque sabia que el lugar donde quería estar era al lado del asiático, de Magnus.

—Magnus —susurro. Ah, el nombre escapo como una suave melodía, mortífera, peligrosa y preciosa. Como la miel, que te deja el sabor contagioso en la boca y sin poder evitarlo te permites un poco mas de el. Magnus sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, esto era malo; y sin embargo lo malo es bueno.

—¿Que pasa... ojos azules? —dijo aquello recordando la primera vez que lo vio, como un trueno... como si le golpeara un trueno y de repente nada tuviera sentido. Sin evitarlo sus labios rozaron las mejillas de Alec, suave, adictivo. Dejo un rastro de beso hasta la barbilla y luego mordió su cuello, quería sentir la piel de él tocar la suya, estaba seguro de que temblaría si eso ocurría. La espalda de Alexander se arqueo buscando mas piel, esperando a que Magnus continuara. Las manos de este descendieron hasta sus caderas pero luego moldear su trasero. Dios, ese hombre era todo un experto.

Magnus acaricio la nuca de "ojos azules" dejando que recorrieran la mandíbula para luego alojarse en los labios carmesí. Los ojos de Alec estaban de un azul casi marino y muy dilatado, observo el verde eléctrico de Magnus y sin que lo pensara modio la punta del dedo, lo sintio temblar, vio como se lamia los labios resecos y dejar mostrar una sonrisa atrevida.

—Degenerado —dijo Magnus divertido por el recuerdo. Alec soltó el dedo y dejo que sus manos atrajeran el cuello de Magnus hacia él, soplo en la oreja de este y mordió el ovulo. _¿Desde cuando era tan atrevido?,_ se pregunto el asiático, pero ni le importaba.

—Lo aprendí de ti —Magnus no espero mas y cerro la puerta detrás de si, dejando que los maullidos de Presidente Miau se escuchar en la sala. Este sintiéndose ignorado se fue de allí a quien sabe donde. Magnus se despojo de su camisa mostrandole su pecho a Alec, quien se avergonzó por aquello. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, su cuerpo no se lo permitiría.

—Alexander... yo no quiero presionarte —lo miro. Dejo que su mano recorriera los músculos de Magnus y sonrió levemente, mas bien tímido.

—No lo estas haciendo —comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, pero las manos del otro se lo impidieron. Se asusto ante aquello pero fue Magnus quien se la saco. Las mejillas estaban mas que rojas y dio gracias al ángel por que no se notaba en la oscuridad. Él obligo a Alec a mirarlo y rozo sus labios con los de él.

Alec por su parte tembló al sentir las grandes manos recorrer su espalda, mientras él se aferraba al cuello jugando con los cabellos negros. El beso paso de ser dulce a necesitado y salvaje. Magnus violo la boca dejando que su lengua explorara la cavidad, los gemidos de Alexander eran música para sus oídos, ademas de que se notaba como quería estar mas cerca de él. Tan inocente e inexperto que parecía un lindo gatito buscando cariño. Alec abrió los ojos cohibido por la lujuria que su cuerpo estaba adquiriendo, Magnus lo estaba observando, aquello lo avergonzó demasiado. Sabia que una linea de saliva estaba cayendo por un costado de su boca a pesar de ser el quien había permitido a la lengua del otro entrar. Magnus rompió el beso recibiendo un quejido de Alec. Se rió por lo bajo.

Beso el cuello níveo y acto seguido descendió hasta los pezones, dejando que su boca explorara la nueva zona. Incluso se sentía como Colón descubriendo un nuevo continente. El estremecimiento de Alec lo estaba volviendo loco y no quería despegarse de ese lugar, aquellos pezones eran suaves y sabían a lujuria. A algo prohibido. Quizás el fuera la reencarnación de afrodita, espero que no porque Alec era mas hermoso que esa diosa.

—¡Ah! —gimió Alec al sentir la mano de Magnus tocar su miembro duro. Su boca estaba abierta y el aire parecía desaparecer, sus pulmones estaban pidiendo a gritos un descanso, pero no podía, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por si solo. Entonces Magnus se detuvo, alzo a Alec en sus brazos y subieron las escaleras. Este estaba tan sorprendido por el acto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar.

Lo dejo acostado en la cama, observando a un Alec sumiso y avergonzado, con las mejillas rebosantes de rojo. Deseaba tanto morder cada parte de su cuerpo y nunca dejarlo ir. Era igual a una droga adictiva e intoxicante. Beso sus mejillas, luego su cuello, sus pezones (jugo con ellos, los mordió y saboreo. Seguramente se convertirían en su parte favorita) El cuerpo temblaba debajo de él, provocando imaginaciones mas obscenas de las que ya tenia en mente. Oh, como disfrutaría esa noche. Magnus no solo quería sexo; No, no quería sexo, quería hacer el amor. Entendió que Alec no era un objetivo mas él era un sentimiento, pensamiento constante...

Le despojo de su pantalón dejando entrever el miembro excitado. Escucho los gemidos, los movimientos nervioso de Alec. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba pidiendo que lo tomara, que lo marcara como suyo. Y así seria pero lentamente. Aria que su primera vez fuera tan especial como él lo era. Con el dedo toco la punta de la virilidad enviando electricidad al cuerpo del otro. Pensó en tantas formas de hacerlo suyo que ninguna era la correcta o digna para él.

—Magnus... por favor —aquello fue música, la mejor de las melodías. Las suplicas de su ángel serian siempre las mejores. Magnus no dudo en sacarle el calzoncillo y lamer con su lengua la base del miembro. Alec en respuesta grito, estrujando las sabanas y retorciéndose de placer. Lo envolvió con la boca probando el néctar del ángel. Era dulce igual que todo lo demás. Estaba completamente seguro de que nunca se cansaría de Alec, y si algún día eso ocurría pediría que lo encierren en el hospital hasta encontrar una cura. Los gemidos aumentaron pero Magnus se alejo de él. _No se vendrá todavía,_ pensó. Aveces podía ser perverso y sexy, extremadamente sexy—. No te vayas —dijo Alec suplicante.

—No me ire a ninguna parte, ángel. Solo te preparare —el ojiazul se pregunto para que, pero entendió cuando vio el miembro erecto de Magnus. Era grande. Saco de la mesa de luz un lubricante y acto seguido lo mojo en dos dedos. Alec abrió un poco mas la piernas observando como el asiático lo devoraba con la mirada. Magnus era un brujo, sus ojos parecían de un verde eléctrico y amarillo. Recordó lo que había dicho y se lo imagino con las pupilas verticales y la magia proveniente de sus dedos. Un extravagante brujo. A Alec le gusto la idea y sin evitarlo dijo:

—Brujo Bane, es usted todo un degenerado —Este sonrió ante las palabras pero no se dejo intimidar. Hundió un dedo en la cavidad jugando con ella. Alexander dejo escapar un gemido entrecortado cuando su boca fue atrapada por la de Magnus.

—Y tú pequeño ángel, eres un pervertido por dejar que entre en ti —se sonrojo pero no le importo. Así era como jugaba él, travieso y sin convicciones. Un segundo y tercer dedo violaron su entrado, provocando que se sintiera incomodo al principio pero lleno de placer. Era extraño y placentero. Perfecto y surrealista. _Es porque estoy con un brujo_, se dijo.

—No te dolerá, te lo prometo.

Y no le dolió. Sentir como Magnus entraba en él era mágico. Era un poco incomodo por la presencia de algo caliente y grueso dentro suyo pero le encanto. Su primera vez iba a ser mágica. Sonrió levemente. Magnus lo tranquilizaba y al momento de moverse fue suave y lento. Arqueo la espalda al momento de recibir una estocada profunda. Un gemido se le escapo, y luego atrajo a Magnus a él besando sus labios con una pasión desenfrenada. Las uñas de Alec se aferraron a su espalda y aumento las embestidas. Fue mas y mas rápido, las gotas de pre-semen estaban escapando pero Alec deseaba aguantar mas. Esperaría.

Magnus decidió dar embestidas fuerte y profundas golpeando con la cadera de Alec. No podia aguantar por mucho pero antes tenia que hacer algo mas. Magnus ayudo a Alec a levantarse.

—¿Que- ¡Ah! —Magnus cayo de espaldas a la cama y Alec quedo arriba. Ahora lo estaba cabalgando, recibiendo estocadas mas precisas y tocando un punto que Alec no imagino que existiera. Dios, eso era mejor de lo que imaginaba, movió sus caderas; subiendo y bajando, y repitiendo el proceso. En un ultimo esfuerzo Magnus se vino llenado a Alec, este a su vez arqueaba la espalda en un grito lleno de lujuria.

Se dejo caer en el pecho de Magnus, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos y mirar la hora: **8:36 P.M.**

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto sin poder evitar salir de la cavidad de Alec y atraparlo en sus brazos. Lo beso en la frente y acaricio su espalda.

Alexander se sonrojo al ver los ojos eléctricos de Magnus de un verde intenso y el pelo alborotado. Parecía un actor, o el modelo mas atractivo y sexy del universo. Beso su boca en un roce.

—De maravilla.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente. Ninguno supo en que momento pero ambos se dejaron llevar, una vez mas, por la lujuria.

* * *

Lo había dejado plantado. Estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo por haberlo abandonado que se fuera a los brazos de su hermanastro. Esto de ninguna manera iba a quedar así.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza y dejo que sus pensamientos se relajara o desaparecieran. Pero los celos estaban allí y era inevitable no ignorarlo. Si solo Camille no lo hubiera llamado para decirle que los había visto besándose y despojándose de sus ropas en una hermosa cita a la intemperie, todo estaría perfecto.

En un momento un perro vino hacia él y comenzó a ladrarle, sino fuera por que su dueño apareció le habría tirado una piedra.

—Lo lamento —se disculpo. Jonathan lo observo pensando que conocía a ese chico de algún lado, pero lo ignoro.

—No pasa nada —el joven tenia unos increíbles ojos grisáceos. Se alejo con su perro un tanto nervioso por reconocer a Jonathan; no diría nada, no diría nada.

Jonathan volvió a lo suyo. Mas tarde se encontraría con Camille, había cosas que platicar.

—Demonios.

* * *

**¿Lo compense? No se preocupen todo ira bien, todo ira bien. No tengo mucho que decir pero estoy casi segura de que escribiré (al final del fic) unos cortos capítulos sobre el pasado de Alec y Magnus. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, o desde que cada uno conoció a sus exs. **

**Nos vemos. Sellie.**

**PD: Gracias por los Reviews.**


	10. Como matar la esperanza

**Buenas... ¡Okey, lamento haber actualizado después de tanto tiempo... las clases y exámenes me mantuvieron ocupada, prometo actualizar mas seguido! Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, la verdad era una sorpresa que no quería arruinar y por eso no dije nada.**

**Los quiero :) **

**CAPITULO 9**

**Como matar la esperanza.**

Llorar no arreglaría nada. Debía pararse y ser fuerte, como lo fue antes de conocer a Magnus, como lo fue años atrás. Tomo un pañuelo y se lo refregó por los ojos húmedos, que ahora estaban carentes de maquillaje. Camille recostó su cabeza en la pared dejándose invadir por la profunda soledad; tiempo atrás se consideraba alguien fría y sin molestarse en mirar hacia un costado ¿Que cambio?... Quizás el modo en que sus sentimientos por el hombre crecían y no se detenían, o la manera en que la miraba, o la forma en que aquellas manos tocaban su piel. Muchas, muchas razones por las que estar enamorada de Magnus Bane.

Confiaba en él con su vida, pero el simple hecho de verlo con alguien que no fuera ella era insoportable, enfermizo. Creía que él nunca se alejaría de ella, que estarían juntos (incluso en los peores momentos). ¡Dios! que equivocada estaba. No se había dado cuenta de que Magnus podía abandonarla incluso si se tratara de un error; ahora alguien nuevo había llegado a la vida del asiático y arruinado todo por completo.

La vida era una zorra.

Pero a pesar de aquello, debía ser fuerte. No por ella, sino por el orgullo que le enseñaron desde niña. Pero, si fuera ella misma, en este momento estaría rogándole que volvieran a estar juntos, que fue todo su culpa y que seria una buena novia. Entonces, el aceptaría y abandonaría al puto Lightwood, diciéndole que solo era una misera puta para pasar el tiempo. Pero, si así fuera, Magnus no era tan miserable y canalla como para lastimar emocionalmente a otra persona. Él era la persona mas dulce que se pudiera conocer, y aquello era justamente lo que a Camille le cautivo.

El teléfono tirado en el suelo vibro emitiendo una luz cegadora en la oscuridad. La llamada de su padre era lo menos que esperaba.

—Hola —contesto sin ninguna emoción en su voz, a este paso estaba hecha trizas. Nadie la culparía.

El hombre al otro lado del teléfono no sonó complacido.

—¿Que te pasa, Camille?

**«Maneras de poner histérica a una persona»**

**1) háblale como si fuera basura.**

**2) grítala.**

**3) corta la llamada.**

**«Finalmente, la persona se sentirá una miseria. Felicidades has cumplido todos los pasos requeridos»**

—Lo siento papá, yo no me siento muy bien, ademas es muy tarde ¿No seria mejor llamar mañana? —sugirió con un tono dulce y tranquilo. Aparentemente eso no basto.

—Escúchame bien Camille. Has tu trabajo y deja de ser tan tierna, que para eso no sirves. He matado a Keegan.

Camille abrió los ojos como platos. Lo menos que se esperaba era una confesión tan extravagante. Es mas, ni siquiera pensó que el causante de la muerte del empresario haya sido su propio padre. Y, a su vez, era extraño que su padre le confiera algo tan... secreto.

Por mucho que lo intento, no pudo controlar su miedo entremezclado con el asombro.

—¿¡Tu!? ¿Porque? Estaba todo controlado... él no iba a decir nada... pap-

Las palabras del hombre salieron como veneno, agrio y doloroso.

—Cállate ¿Acaso piensas que él no diría nada? No seas ingenua, si lo hice es por que él cumplió lo que debía al transferir el dinero de ese desgraciado de Lightwood a una cuenta «desconocida». Keegan tenia las pruebas suficientes para incriminarme, y si mal no recuerdo, era amigo de Wayland. Recuerda; mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos aun mas.

—Pero pensé que solo querías vengarte por lo que te hicieron... no matar a una persona inocente.

Su voz contestaba en un susurro, y el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar mas de lo normal. Apreto la mano en un puño en un intento de tranquilizar sus temblores.

—¿A quien mierda le importa? Keegan no valía nada, daba igual si desaparecía como si no. Le arregle la vida al pobre infeliz. Dile a Jonathan, estará complacido. Después de todo, él no sabe toda la verdad.

—Papá usarlo esta mal.

—Él esta cumpliendo su cometido; es matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Yo elimino a Bane y Lightwood, y él... bueno hace lo que quiera. Simple negocio.

La llamada termino sin siquiera despedirse de su hija. Esta cerro los ojos intentando acoplar sus ideas igual a un rompecabezas. La culpa embargo su ser dejando un sabor agrio en el paladar. La luna brillaba como su fuera su última presencia, el cielo nocturno era apocado por las luces de la ciudad. Entonces, como un relámpago chocando contra el vacío, recordó:

**Años atrás, Francia.**

**«Los inicios de una Belcourt»**

_—¿Porque los odias? —pregunto la niña con hermosos bucles rubios y ojos cual esmeraldas radiantes. Su padre, un hombre de negocios, paseaba de un lado a otro pensando y pensando, mientras buscaba la forma de destruirlos._

_—¿Porque? Es la pregunta mas estúpida del siglo —siempre despreciando a su hija, por el simple hecho de ser su heredera—. Me hundieron, abandonaron. Pensaron que no me daría cuenta, pero no. Son tan ingenuos._

_—¿Que te hicieron? —volvió a preguntar con el tono mas calmado posible. A veces, su padre le inspiraba temor. El casi nunca veia a su hija y de seguro a ella también la odiaba. No por ser "inútil", sino por ser una niña y no un varón. Si ella fuera el orgullo de su padre no se convertiría en lo que es años después. _

_—Ellos me despidieron... me odian, lo sé. Sin embargo, el odio que albergo yo es mas fuerte, mas frenético —miro a la niña con los ojos fríos carentes de amabilidad—. Y tu, seras quien me vengue hija mía.  
_

_La pequeña apretó el libro en su pecho en momo de protección. Lo miraba con ojos tristes y sin brillos, lo mas probable es que haya regresado aquel cariño que había ocultado por años cuando conoció a Magnus._

_Dentro de ella siempre se debatía una batalla entre lo que es correcto y por lo que sufrir. Cuando un padre inculca cosas a su hija para lograr su cometido... bueno, se podría decir es el principio del fin._

_—Si, papá —respondió, a la vez que sus labios formaban una media sonrisa._

_Adiós__, Camille._

Ahora, una Camille adulta estaba siendo atormentada por su pasado. Era lamentable verla en aquel estado, su maquillaje corrido y el cuerpo no parecía el de una modelo... sino el de un fantasma atormentado por ella misma.

Cayo dormida en un sueño placentero, que nunca sabremos como termina.

* * *

Como funcionaba el cuerpo humano sin duda era un completo misterio. Hacia dos horas estaba avergonzado pero con un creciente deseo dentro suyo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba mas avergonzado que antes y con un creciente temor. Bien Alec, has sobrepasado la vergüenza, te mereces un premio.

Su cara estaba oculta por sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza la locura de sus actos. Siguió así durante unos dos minutos mas hasta que se digno a mirar a Magnus, quien estaba dormido boca arriba, dejando ver su pecho musculoso. Alec trago en seco. Aquello debía ser un sueño, el sueño mas erótico y placentero de su vida ¿Porque? ¿Porque había ido a buscar a Magnus cuando este le había lastimado? Aunque la respuesta era mas que obvia él la evadió; era preferible evitar los sentimientos de "amor" lo antes posible, solo por si acaso. Pero, ¿Como ignorarlos? Si cada vez que veía el adonis sus piernas temblaban y le era imposible detener los latidos de su corazón.

Una semana. Una semana fue lo que le tomo caer rendido a los pies de Magnus Bane.

Uno pensaría que es demasiado rápido, pero cuando te pones a pensar las veces que el hombre lo fue a buscar solo para coquetear con él, y luego que sonriera con aquella boca sola para después comerte con los ojos. ¡Ah! sin olvidar las veces que envió papeles con frases... secretas. Atrévete a rechazarlo, y mas cuando Alec ya lo ha intentado. Había que admitir que era persistente, pero sin ser agotador.

Alec removió la sabana de su cadera e intento levantarse. Aunque le fue imposible cuando unos brazos lo regresaron a la cama. Magnus sonrió abiertamente al tener al chico arriba suyo; devuelta esa sonrisa que provocaba en Alec sentimientos escondidos desde hace dos años. El pecho de ambos subía y bajaba en una perfecta sincronía, mientras miraban los ojos del otro como si con eso expresaron lo que sentían. El de ojos azules toco la mejilla de Magnus sintiendo el calor que desprendía esta. Por alguna razón un nudo se formo en su garganta recordando que aquello no era mas que un problema. Dos hombres de clase alta, sus padres son amigos, uno tiene una "novia" y el otro... un horrible pasado.

Si bien nada de eso significaba algo bueno espero que no terminara. Aunque, claro, siguió albergando aquel sentimiento de temor. Quizás la vida de Alexander estaba llena de temor; temor a no ser feliz, era un excelente ejemplo.

La mano de Magnus acariciaron la espalda desnuda del otro permitiéndose sentir la suave piel. Fría y pálida. Los ojos de Alexander también eran fríos y abrazadores. En su vida había visto tantos ojos azules pero ninguno del mismo tono que los de Alec, estos ojos podían ser fríos y carentes de emociones. Sin embargo, parecía que solo mostraban sentimientos cuando era la ocasión. Las palabras (obligadas a salir), igual a un trabalenguas, escaparon de su boca:

—No te vayas —le suplico, a la vez que los ojos del ángel lo examinaban. Alec no podía darse cuenta, pero Magnus estaba nervioso. A pesar de las ganas que tenia de quedarse con Magnus durante toda la noche, se negó.

—Lo siento. Ya es tarde —escapo de la opresión y de aquella cama, la cual ahora era el recuerdo de su primera vez. Magnus sintió como el vació hacia presencia en él.

Cuando trato de decirle algo a Alec escucho como la puerta de abajo se abría. Los dos se miraron y luego dejaron que le temor (una vez mas) los dominara.

Abrió aquella puerta como si fuera su casa, que descarado. Inspecciono el lugar, analizando cada detalle, intentando hacer memoria de las veces que había ido allí. Pensó claramente que algo cambio, pero le fue difícil distinguir que. Bajo la maleta con un pesado suspiro e ignoro la ropa tirada por los escalos que daban a la habitación. Puso los ojos en blanco, recordando que era lo mas normal del mundo. Aunque extrañado por no escuchar ruidos "extravagantes".

Andrew grito firmemente:

—¡Magnus Bane deja el preservativo de lado y ven aquí! —realmente no le importo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo intenso, y menos de a quien estaba jodiendo Magnus. Dicen que lo importante es el respeto... pero cuando hablamos de Andrew Bushwhacker es imposible conseguir respeto y amabilidad; el chico bien podía ser una dinamita, sin importar que midiera un metro setenta y cinco.

El asiático apareció por las escaleras con el torso desnudo y solo un pantalón de seda negra. Si él estaba avergonzado no quería ni saber como estaba la "chica". Andrew sonrió, devuelta sin importarle como los ojos verdes lanzaban cuchillos. El de ojos grises sonrió ampliamente y alzo la barbilla, solo para parecer mas alto.

—¿Como has estado primo? —pregunto con total felicidad. Magnus no respondió de la misma manera.

—Vete —Andrew aveces podía ser un tanto molesto, pero eso no quitaba la fuerza que tenia, la suficiente para romperte la nariz. Si alguna vez escuchas su nombre escapa, este chico antes tenia una pandilla.

Decidió ignorar la creciente amenaza en la voz de su primo.

—Viejo, lamento interrumpir tu momento pero necesitaba verte —puso su cara de perrito faldero, pero Magnus se resistió. Por mas que el chico fuera atractivo, él era un completo diablo. Magnus gruño molesto, por supuesto estaba pensando como la estaba pasando su Alec allí, avergonzado y con ganas de desaparecer.

—Mañana. No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero estoy en una situación que debo resolver y por lo que yo se no te gusta que te echen.

Andrew ni se imputo simplemente agarro el brazo de Magnus y, con un rápido movimiento, lo derribo en el sofá. Dejo al hombre acostado allí mientras que subía las escaleras con paso decidido mientras pateaba las ropas esparcidas por los escalones. Cuando llego su boca formo una perfecta "o".

A pesar de ver claramente, Andrew prendió la luz anonadado. Alec se tapo la cara con la sabana instintivamente, sin poder evitar que su rostro se tornara de rojo. Al parecer Andrew también lo estaba. Mantuvo la boca abierta durante un rato para luego cerrarla y volver a abrirla. Magnus no tardo en llegar.

—Oye viejo, sabia que era bisexual... pero no tenia idea de... esto —El asiático avergonzado golpeo su frente contra el marco de la puerta. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo Andrew grito —¡Yo te conozco! —le apunto a Alexander. Este bajo la sabana y lo miro. Ahora, quería correr mas que nunca—. Tu eras el niño rico. No has cambiado, bueno, han pasado dos años.

Esta vez desaparecer no era nada comparado con el pensamiento de morirse o simplemente nunca haber nacido. Magnus lo estaba mirando como si fuera un rompecabezas y, el otro con los ojos clavados firmemente en él.

—¿A que te refieres? —inquirió Magnus.

—oh. Este chico —apunto a Alec con el dedo. Este estaba templando, y sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto del universo—, participaba de peleas callejeras. El me pateo el trasero en una ocasión—ahora su respiración era lenta. Magnus abrió los ojos y lo miro; era cierto que el cuerpo de Alexander no tenia demasiados músculos, pero entonces noto las leves cicatrices que había tocado con las yemas de los dedos—. Supongo Jonathan lo sabia ¿o no?

Alec se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces salto.

Lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito de Magnus:

"¡Alexander!"

* * *

Las piernas le dolían por haber corrido anoche. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas no tener que levantarse de su cama después de lo que había pasado. Esa misma noche había corrido por el bosque, sin importarle lo mucho que se lastimaba con las piedras, ramas o cualquier otras cosa. Cuando llego a la casa se encontró con las luces completamente apagadas y solamente se atrevió a subir por la escalera (encontrada en el patio) para llegar a su habitación. Lo que no espero fue que su hermana estuviera allí, mirando a su hermano en calzoncillo con una sonrisa extraña.

—Tienes suerte de que le dije a mamá y papá que te quedaste a dormir en la casa de Simon. Y gracias al cielo este accedió con la mentira —se acerco a Alec y toco la herida en hombro—.Esta sangrando, ahora vuelvo —él no replico, solo se limito a sentarse en la cama con la cabeza gacha.

A pesar de todo aquella no fue una buena noche. No podía creer que Andrew, aquel Andrew, fuera primo de Magnus. Tampoco quería recordar aquel pasado, en el que se había atrevido en ir contra las reglas de sus padres y pelear solo para mostrar que no era simplemente un joven de buena familia. Si bien cuando conoció a Jonathan lo dejo, detestaba lo que había sido. Aquel pasado no era él.

Isabelle apareció con un botiquín y cerro la puerta lentamente.

—¿Me dirás que paso? —trato de sonar dulce pero evidentemente quería saberlo, y lo conseguiría de una forma u otra. Alec entendió la indirecta y se lo dijo.

—Andrew —Izzy lo miro sorprendida. Recordaba a ese chico de cuando fue a ver la la ultima pelea de Alec, había golpeado a Andrew hasta noquearlo. Aquella vez no reconocía a su hermano, y no fue hasta que apareció a la casa golpeado y sangrado después de la escuela, sabia perfectamente que unos chicos de otra pandilla (no la de Andrew) habían ido a golpearlo... y entonces conoció a Jonathan—. No esperaba volver a verlo y menos que fuera el primo de Magnus... No, no... ¿Porque?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas e Izzy lo abrazo, no sabia como aliviar la tristeza de su hermano, solo entendía que le era imposible vivir con temor y la memoria de algo horrible.

—Tranquilo yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí. Alec mírame —la miro, los ojos opacos y llenos de agua—No te preocupes, todo ira bien.

—No, Izzy, te equivocas. Odio esto, odio mi vida, me odio.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo Alexander. Debes descansar. Sera mejor que duermas, mañana todo sera mejor te lo aseguro.

Termino de curar las heridas y se fue.

Alec tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era domingo. Su primera vez había sido magnifica y lo siguiente un infierno. Se levanto de la cama completamente exhausto. Se dio una ducha antes de salir y soltó leves quejidos por las heridas aun frescas. Cuando llego a las escaleras lo primero que encontró fue a una chica con piel bronceada y una larga melena llena de rulos. Ella estaba discutiendo con sus padres, quienes estaban felices, y al momento se levanto cuando diviso a Alexander.

Este sonrió levemente confundido por lo familiar en la situación. La joven se acerco a el feliz extendiendo su mano. Ambos se la estrecharon y antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar ella lo detuvo.

—Es un placer Alexander —dijo—. Soy Maia, y soy tu prometida.

* * *

**¡Uh! Pobre Alec. Adoro estas cosas, siempre quise que Maia tuviera su propia participación en la historia .. Ahora, se viene el Clace y Sizzy, ya los hice esperar demasiado y extraño a cierto rubio. Ademas, fue corto, para la próxima no lo sera tanto. **

**Hasta pronto, Sellie. **


End file.
